Between the Lines
by NickyW
Summary: Could a book be the start of a beautiful relationship? An AU story about the chance encounter between two strangers who would eventually know each other much better.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Written for the February writing prompt on the TSOM Proboards. Thanks once again go to lemacd who kindly cast her eye over this for me. Please read with a very open mind! There is so much in this story that was probably not even plausible and it doesn't follow the original story so it is slightly AU.

 **Disclaimer:** I own absolutely nothing but my ideas!

 **Rating:** K+

 **Between the Lines**

By

Nicky W

Books! Books! How many books could one girl read at any one time. Brigitta, it seemed, needed to have at least two books on the go and then a dozen more in reserve should she finish the first two before her father could get back into Salzburg to replenish her groaning shelves.

And so, Captain Von Trapp found himself once again browsing the book shelves of the little book shop in Salzburg that he had grown to love. He rarely spent time with his children these days, something which he was not proud of. But he couldn't bring himself to be in their company for more than just the odd meal. Even though it had been several years, the pain of losing his beloved wife Agathe was still far too fresh and the look of utter despair on the faces of his children was too much to bear.

In the only way he knew how, he sought to provide the things that he thought they needed; education and discipline. They rarely wanted for anything as long as it fitted in with the regimental lifestyle that he had created for them. He thought it helped them, kept their minds and bodies occupied, when truth be told, all they really wanted was the love of their father.

Brigitta, whilst still young, had a reading age way beyond her years. She had devoured the classics by Rudyard Kipling and Jonathan Swift. She'd become engrossed in the fantasy of Daniel Defoe and Robert Louis Stevenson, yet lately Georg had noticed that her tastes had changed and she was drawn to romantic novels. He had in his possession a list of half a dozen that she had tasked him with finding. There were works by the Bronte sisters and Jane Austen but there was one in particular she had dared to tell him that he must not return without.

As Georg ran his finger along the dusty shelves attempting to locate at least one of the books on his list, he heard the shop door creak open. He looked up over the row of books momentarily but when he could see very little but the back of a girl's head, he returned to his search.

xXx

Maria took one final look over her shoulder as she pushed the stiff, ill-fitting wooden door of the shop open. It groaned in protest as it scraped along the stone tiles. Swiftly, she shut it behind her and let out a deep breath as she had once again managed to get to the shop without anyone seeing her. Once inside she was greeted warmly by Herr Winkler who smiled and then took the small bag from her that she had been clutching. Bowing quickly, he gestured with a sweep of his hand towards the bookshelves.

Having given all of her worldly possessions to the poor, Maria didn't have even as much as a schilling to her name, therefore she found the arrangement she had with the elderly shopkeeper to be mutually beneficial. Every once in a while she would call into the shop, he would give her a bag full of various clothing items which required darning and in return he allowed her to borrow his books. If the Reverend Mother knew of this arrangement she would have been furious but Maria was quite good at keeping secrets and she only ever read in the dead of night by candlelight.

As she began browsing the shelves she became aware of another customer in the shop. She creeped around one of the huge rickety shelves and saw further down the aisle a rather smart looking man in a grey Trachten jacket engrossed in a book from the romance section. She continued past hoping not to disturb him. The fewer people she bumped into on her surreptitious trip the better.

Most of the books in the shop were second hand and had seen better days but that just made them all the more appealing to Maria. She often found herself curious about a books past owners. Her mind wandered to the rather smart gentleman in the previous aisle and she wondered just what sorts of books he might like to read. She wouldn't have taken him for a lover of romance but then who was she to judge, she was after all a postulant who was desperate to look along the very aisle that he occupied.

xXx

After finding several of the books on his list, Georg was feeling rather pleased with himself. Just one more book to locate and then maybe he might even find the time to visit the tailor. He needed to order a new suit before his forthcoming trip to Vienna to see Baroness Elsa Schraeder. He wasn't exactly looking forward to the trip for whilst he enjoyed the socialites company, he did not enjoy the numerous Balls and Dinner parties that he was forced to attend. It was however a distraction from the depression that he often found himself languishing in.

He ran his finger along the spine of the books until he suddenly stopped and read the title of a rather finely embroidered book, "John Dale" by Ejnar Mikkelsen. Finally, he had found the one book on Brigitta's list that he dared not return without. As he reached forward to pull the book from the shelf he became aware of someone standing next to him. The young woman reached out at exactly the same time as Georg and as Maria grasped the book she felt the strong grip of a man's hand covering hers. Maria had been so engrossed in her search that she hadn't realised that she had found herself standing next to the rather smart gentleman that she had spotted earlier.

In shock she pulled her hand away, let out a small shriek and dropped the book, it fell to the ground with a thud.

"Oh! I'm… I'm sorry, I didn't realise that you were there," she said as her cheeks began to flush.

"Please, there's really no need to apologise. I fear that I am the one in the wrong here," Georg smiled as he looked for the first time at the young woman's face and he could see that she obviously felt very awkward.

"It would seem that we are both here to purchase the same book," he laughed and as he bent down to retrieve it from the floor, so too did Maria and they once again found themselves in very close proximity to one another almost bumping heads in the process.

"Oh- oh dear," she squirmed as she stood quickly, abandoning the book and bringing her hands up to her face to cover her crimson cheeks.

Georg picked up the book and held it out towards the young woman who just stood there fixed to the spot. He pushed it towards her once again. "Please… here, you are obviously interested in this book."

"Erm, well… it isn't for me… no… it's for… it's for my sister," Maria cursed herself for her lies and wasn't quite sure why she felt the need to deceive this man who wouldn't care either way if it was for her or not. "In any case, it is obviously a book that _you_ must want to read and you were her first." She pushed the book back in his direction.

Georg laughed as he looked down at the book and turned it over. "Noooo, it's not for me. My daughter has sent me on an errand to find this particular book. Why it interests her so, is somewhat of a mystery to me. I believe it is a Romantic novel?" Georg looked up to find Maria staring at him closely.

"So I believe… err- I mean, that is what my sister told me too," Maria cleared her throat nervously and glanced down towards the floor.

Georg turned to look once again at the empty spot where he had found the novel, "Perhaps there is another copy on the shelves, then we will both be happy."

Maria stared at him once again. He had a very handsome and distinguished profile. He was certainly a few years older than her and although he seemed friendly enough there was something rather melancholy about his demeanour that she couldn't quite put her finger on. She was confused about why she was so curious. She couldn't recall another occasion when a man had aroused her interest so and it made her feel quite uncomfortable.

"He's an explorer you know." Georg spoke as he continued to scan the bowing shelves.

"Hmmm, sorry, what did you say," Maria was still distracted by her thoughts, wondering about his background.

"Ejnar Mikkelsen - he's an explorer. I've read a few articles about him and mentioned him to my daughter. It seems that she has discovered that he is also a novelist."

"Oh really, I didn't know that." Maria had been told by one of the other new postulants that it was an interesting book and that it told quite a romantic tale about John Dale marrying a native Inuit woman.

Maria wasn't really sure why she was attracted to the book. She had never had a proper romance herself and of course now that she was on the verge of taking her vows to become a nun, it was not something that she would ever experience either. Still, she found the story an intriguing one.

"No… it seems that this is the only copy," Georg patted the book lightly and turned to look at Maria and he found her lost in her thoughts.

She was younger than he had at first thought, perhaps not even twenty. Her clothes were very plain and he wondered where she might have come from. She had a pretty face and a strikingly unique haircut. She was a breath of fresh air and much to his surprise he found himself hoping that he might bump into her again one day.

"Excuse me, Fraulein." Maria suddenly became aware that he was talking to her. "There is only one copy, please, I insist that you take it." He passed it to Maria who this time accepted the book.

"And what about your daughter. Won't she be disappointed?"

"She will and I will probably never hear the end of it but I am visiting Vienna soon, I'm sure I will be able to find one there," Georg shrugged and smiled. The two strangers found themselves holding their gaze a little longer than was necessary.

Maria considered his offer but after only a few moments she held the book out to him.

"That's very kind of you but I'm sure that there are plenty of other books that I can… erm, I mean that my sister can read." Feeling flustered, Maria decided that it was time that she beat a hasty retreat.

"I hope your daughter enjoys the book and that you have a pleasant trip to Vienna. It was very nice to meet you, now if you'll excuse me." She plucked a random book from the shelf and after talking briefly with the shopkeeper she pulled open the door and left hurriedly.

Georg stared after her but from the corner of his eye he could see a small white object on the floor beneath him. The young woman must have dropped it. He bent down and picked up a folded white square of material. As he did so a few edelweiss flowers dropped to the floor. The delicate handkerchief was skilfully embroidered with the letter "M" in cornflower blue thread. Her name perhaps, he mused.

He looked up and could see her standing outside the shop door waiting to cross the street. Quickly, Georg placed the books that he held in his arm on the shop counter and ran to the door. It jammed as he tugged it open and he cursed under his breath as he saw the young woman cross to the other side.

Finally opening the door, he rushed outside, "Fraulein, FRAULEIN! Your handkerchief."

She looked back momentarily and saw him across the street, waving her handkerchief in the air. Maria had heard him call her name but the interest she felt towards him scared her and something inside her head told her to carry on.

He felt a tinge of sadness as he saw her look over her shoulder but without even a smile or wave of acknowledgment she chose to walk on. Georg stood there for a moment, confused by the sadness that he felt because he might never meet this young woman again. With a sigh he went back inside the shop to pay for his books.

There was one thing for sure however, Brigitta would soon want more books and maybe, just maybe, if he was lucky, a certain young woman's sister might also be in need of new reading material.

xXx

 _ **If you've got this far then thank you for reading, if you would like to leave a review I would be extremely grateful. I have a notion that I might continue this story so please let me know if you would like to see this story develop further.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Please accept my apologies now because I'm sure that some of my historical, political and geographical references may be incorrect, so as always please read with a huge pinch of salt!

 **Rating** and **disclaimer** as per previous chapter.

 **Chapter 2**

Vienna - the vibrant, cultural city full of glittering salons and Imperial Squares held no appeal for Georg von Trapp. He had been here a thousand times before. Yes, it was a distraction, it was a way of forgetting, or at least trying to.

As Georg rubbed the blue embroidered letter "M" on the small white handkerchief between his thumb and forefinger, his thoughts returned to Herr Winkler's bookshop and the intriguing young woman he had met there. He wondered where she was now. What she was doing. Probably laughing and blushing as some young man tried to sweep her off her feet no doubt. The thought troubled him and he could sense his hackles rising. His feelings of late were very confusing and non-more so than his longing to be back in the simple little book shop in Salzburg.

As he looked up he saw Elsa leave the Café Pruckel and walk back out onto Karl Lueger Platz. Quickly, Georg folded the handkerchief and placed it into his pocket. Quite why he had brought the item still puzzled him somewhat.

"A penny for your thoughts." Elsa smiled as she sat down elegantly and picked up her coffee cup taking a delicate sip.

"Oh, I'm afraid they really aren't worth all that much," Georg replied nonchalantly, hoping that Elsa would not probe him for the whereabouts of those particular thoughts.

"Come now, you were miles away, I could tell. Back at your Villa no doubt, among the birds and flowers and endlessly rolling snowy capped hills?" Elsa raised her eyebrow almost mocking his constant longing to be back in his natural habitat.

The hairs on Georg's neck stood on end but he contained his irritation. He couldn't expect Elsa to understand. She was never more at home than here, among the Cafes and Salons of this romantic city.

Romantic, and yet romance was the furthest thing from Georg's mind.

To deflect her questions, he looked up and nodded across to the imposing statue of Karl Lueger [I] that loomed over the square.

"If you must know I was just thinking about that statue and what it represents."

"How so? Surely it represents progress?"

"But at what price, Elsa," Georg spat back.

"Georg, what _has_ got into you. I thought we came here for a quiet drink and a stroll. I'm sure I've done nothing to incur your wrath today, darling."

Georg smiled and reached across the small table to squeeze Elsa's hand.

"I'm sorry, my dear. I really shouldn't let my political convictions get the better of me. Why don't we finish these and take that stroll that we promised ourselves?"

Elsa considered Georg for a moment. Ever since he had joined her in Vienna he had seemed very distant, aloof even. On previous visits, although she knew he detested some of her friends, she did at least think that he benefitted from being away from Salzburg and his memories, this time though it was different. It was almost as if he resented the fact that he was there. He had been sulky and sullen and it had taken him all his time to sit down and have a proper conversation with her.

Having paid the waiter, Georg put on his hat and held his arm out for Elsa. She tentatively slid her arm through his and they set off in a rather awkward silence.

xXx

The Bell tolled four o'clock as the nuns of Nonnberg Abbey made their way across the stone courtyard. A group surrounded the Reverend Mother who was agitated and obviously annoyed.

"Has anyone seen Maria?" The elderly nun could not disguise her rather prickly tone.

Sisters Berthe and Margaretta both looked at each other and they knew that Maria was in a lot of trouble yet again.

"Something must be done about that girl. If she thinks that she can just come and go as she pleases how will she ever be able to take her vows. As soon as she returns please see that she is brought to me."

Just recently she had begun to cause so many problems for them at the Abbey. Of course they knew that her heart was in the right place but unfortunately she just couldn't seem to control her urge for freedom.

Maria was oblivious of the time. She had spent a pleasant afternoon up on the hills above Salzburg, collecting flowers, singing and generally relaxing in the place that she always felt closest to God. Just lately though she had felt conflicted. Since her chance meeting with the smart gentleman in the bookshop (she really did wish that she knew his name) she had found herself daydreaming more than normal which in itself was something of an achievement.

It had however led to many difficulties for Maria. She had trouble sticking to the Horarium, often missing their times for prayer and strict silence. More disturbingly for Maria she had also found herself taking notice of other men as she walked along the streets of Salzburg.

She had taken particular care to gaze upon their faces when she could and listen to the timbre of their voices. On one occasion she had chosen to boldly take a seat beside two men on a bench. She guessed that they were father and son as one was about the age of her bookshop man whilst the other was some years younger. The younger seemed very immature both physically and intellectually, whilst the older was far too stern and not at all pleasing to the eye. They quickly stood and walked away as they had noticed Maria's rather bizarre behaviour. Neither one had interested her in the slightest. They had both seemed quite ordinary.

This in itself was not what perplexed her so. No, it was the fact that she could not stop thinking about her handsome stranger and he _did_ interest her greatly, that is what concerned her the most. She was going to become a nun for heaven's sake. She thought she was ready to take her vows. What would the Reverend Mother think of her if she knew that she was spending her spare time thinking about a man other than God.

There was nothing else for it. She would speak to the Reverend Mother as soon as she got back to the Abbey. She would urge her to allow her to take her vows. That way there would be no further temptation and she would settle down to the life that she was born to lead.

Maria glanced up at the large clock in the square and her stomach lurched. She was going to be late again. She gathered up her skirts and ran as fast as her legs would carry her back towards Nonnberg Abbey.

xXx

A week Later

"Father, Father… you're home," the Von Trapp children excitedly cried in unison as their father's car pulled up in front of the Villa von Trapp.

Georg pulled on the handbrake and turned off the ignition before reaching for his hat and stepping out of the car. He looked at his children sternly and then reached inside his jacket pocket and blew his whistle. At once the children arranged themselves in age order and stood to attention with their chests out and their shoulders back.

"That's better. For one moment I thought I was being greeted by an unruly group of street urchins."

He clasped his hands behind his back and began pacing along the line of children who stood even prouder as their father passed them one by one.

"Now then, where is Fraulein Teresa?" Georg looked about as if searching for the elusive Governess. Frau Scmidt who was standing close by seemed to become very fidgety at the mention of the Nanny's name.

"Please… _please_ , Frau Schmidt, tell me that we do still employ Fraulein Teresa?"

"Regrettably… Captain Von Trapp, the Fraulein decided that perhaps being a Governess was not her true vocation." The embarrassed Housekeeper had dreaded the Captain's return from Vienna and it had been made much worse by the fact that he had cut his visit short by at least a fortnight.

"I had hoped to have a secured a new Governess before you returned from your visit to Baroness Schraeder."

"Hmmm, this news does not come as a complete surprise to me." Georg looked along the line of his children as they all hung their heads in shame. "But it does however anger me greatly. I wish that just for once we could find a Governess who is competent and accomplished enough to look after my children."

Frau Schmidt glanced toward Franz the butler and raised her eyebrow. Luckily for her, the Captain was more concerned with the appearance of his children to notice the rather disbelieving look that she also cast in his direction.

Georg Von Trapp's seven children were lively to say the least and without the guidance of their mother they were growing up with very few manners. Georg thought that his way of parenting was what they needed but in reality he was just turning them into rebellious, ill-mannered children.

"Father, why did you return from Vienna so soon. We expected you to be away for at least another two weeks." Liesl, the eldest of his children was always the one who would dare to question her father.

"Well, that's a fine welcome back. Would you prefer that I get back into my car and head off for Vienna again?" Liesl shook her head and Georg laughed but he couldn't help feeling a little hurt by his daughter's indifference to his return.

Predictably, Brigitta held a book in her hand and as Georg tilted his head to read the title he saw that it was "Jane Eyre". She shrugged her shoulders as if admitting defeat at being caught out once again but Georg just gave her a pat on the head.

"Surely you haven't read all of the books that I got you before I went to Vienna?"

"Yes father, well… that is, all but one which I am keeping until the holidays."

"Ah, would that be the book that I could not return without?" Brigitta nodded in reply and clasped her book behind her back. For the first time in days Georg felt his mood lifting. He had the perfect excuse for a trip to Salzburg and a certain bookshop where he might just bump into his intriguing young stranger once again.

"Well, off you go, I have to unpack and then I have some business to attend to. I will see you all for Dinner." Georg turned back to the car and ushered Franz to help carry his bags.

xXx

The following morning, Georg had breakfast with his children and informed them that he would be taking a trip into Salzburg.

"Oh father, can I come with you?" Liesl asked excitedly. "There is a dress shop that I have heard about and would dearly love to visit."

A feeling of annoyance swept over Georg once again. This was not part of his plan and having Liesl there would hamper him greatly if he should happen to bump into the mysterious "M".

"I'm afraid not Liesl. There are one or two errands that I must run and sadly you cannot accompany me." He folded his newspaper and glanced across at Liesl who looked very dismayed. "Next time I go; I promise that you can come with me." Before leaving he shook his finger at his children and said firmly, "Now please behave for Frau Schmidt. I really do not wish to have to find another housekeeper!"

xXx

The day had not started well for Maria. She had spent most of the previous night reading and as a consequence she slept in and missed morning prayers. She knew that this indiscretion would not please the Reverend Mother who only a week earlier had told her that she was not nearly ready enough to take her vows even though Maria had pleaded with her that she was ready there and then.

Sister Berthe had taken pity on Maria and told her that she would be allowed to take some time away from the Abbey that day. Hardly believing her luck, Maria gathered up the mending that she had done for Herr Winkler and set off to the bookshop.

It was a warm bright day and Maria could feel the fresh clean air fill her lungs and she felt so alive. She skipped along the few streets to the bookshop but before she crossed the road she looked up and saw the stranger, her bookshop gentleman, push the creaky door of the shop ajar. He walked in and nodded to Herr Winkler before seemingly scanning the shop for something or someone.

Maria was frozen to the spot; she couldn't move one way nor the other. She was transfixed on the window of the bookshop as she saw him walk between row upon row of bookshelves. She wanted to walk across the road, to breeze into the shop and give him a cheery hello, but fear prevented her from doing so. She didn't want to admit to herself that it was her feelings that frightened her so much.

Before she could think she saw him turn and look out of the window. He seemed to raise his hand as if in acknowledgment of her presence but fear gripped her and she turned and fled along the street.

Georg dropped his hand as he watched her turn and walk at speed away from the shop. His hopes fell as he realised that it was him that she was fleeing from. There was no point in trying to pursue her, she would be long gone before he had even wrestled open the door.

Looking at his watch he noticed that it was the same time of day that he had visited the bookshop the previous month and after making enquiries about the elusive young lady from the bookseller he ascertained that she visited perhaps twice each month on the same date and at the same time.

Georg had learned to be a patient man. The many hours on end that he had waited aboard his submarines before striking out against his enemies had taught him the benefits of such a virtue.

Yes, patience and persistence were two of his best qualities.

He would return in two weeks but next time he would wait for her to arrive first.

xXx

 _ **Thanks once again for reading. Hopefully if people still enjoy this story there may be at least two further chapters. Please review if you can, it is always much appreciated.**_

[I] Karl Lueger ( 24 October 1844 – 10 March 1910) was an Austrian politician, mayor of Vienna, and leader and cofounder of the Austrian Christian Social Party. He is credited with the transformation of the city of Vienna into a modern city. The populist and anti-Semitic politics of his Christian Social Party are sometimes viewed as a model for Hitler's Nazism.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** I'm on a roll and have some time this week so I've been able to get another chapter done quite quickly. I'm not sure when I'll be able to complete the next one though! So enjoy!

 **Disclaimer** and **Rating** as first chapter.

 **Chapter 3**

Two Weeks Later

Liesl knocked on her father's study door and waited for his reply.

 _Silence and nothing more._

She shrugged her shoulders and then found the courage to turn the handle slowly and peek her head around the door. She was expecting to see her father sitting at his desk with his nose buried in reports.

 _Empty, not a soul inside._

Where on earth could he be. Perhaps he was getting ready to go into Salzburg. She would wait in the hallway for him. He had promised that she could go with him on his next trip so she knew he wouldn't mind. As she put on her coat, Frau Schmidt came out of the dining room.

"Liesl? Where are you going. I'm sure your father wouldn't like it if you go out without his permission."

"I'm _waiting_ for father, he said he was going to Salzburg today. He promised that I could go with him this time."

"Oh, I'm sorry my dear, your father has already left. He went about half an hour ago." Frau Schmidt could see the disappointment on the young girls face and she reached out and rubbed her arm.

"Perhaps he forgot that you were going to accompany him. I'm sure if he had remembered…"

Liesl shrugged her coat from her shoulders and draped it over her arm. She made her way up the stairs without further conversation but the Housekeeper could tell that she was trying desperately not to let her tears fall before she got within the safe confines of her own room.

If only someone could bring Captain von Trapp to his senses. To make him see exactly what damage he was doing to his children by keeping them at arm's length the way he did. She sighed and after seeing that Liesl had closed her bedroom door she went back to her duties.

xXx

Georg von Trapp looked impatiently at his watch as he sat on a cold wooden bench just out of sight of Herr Winkler's bookshop. From his vantage point he had a clear view of all the comings and goings on what was a rather chilly afternoon for the time of year. He turned the collar of his coat up to try and protect himself against the brisk breeze, crossed his legs and sat back on the bench lifting the newspaper in front of his face once again.

She was late… at least 30 minutes. That was if she was going to appear at all. Perhaps the inclement weather had put her off today, or maybe she had decided to avoid the bookshop in case she was to bump into him once again. Thinking about his situation he questioned how he could be so foolish, he was acting like a petulant teenager and really what exactly was he thinking of, lurking outside a shop in Salzburg in the hope of seeing a woman who he didn't even know.

Since Agathe's death he had escorted one or two women to the theatre but Elsa had been his most enduring companion. Even with _her_ though, she was more of a good friend in his eyes, although no doubt she would prefer something more but for Georg the feelings just weren't there.

Ever since his meeting with "M" in the bookshop he had felt alive and exhilarated, as if his life had a purpose once more even if it was only to find out a little more about the stranger and at least return the handkerchief to her. That's what he told himself. He tapped his pocket to make sure that the handkerchief was still there and then he settled back again to continue his surveillance of the bookshop.

xXx

Maria's life rumbled along as it had the past few weeks. She was forever in trouble and becoming more of a headache for the Reverend Mother by the day. Sisters Berthe and Margaretta had begun to notice a pattern to Maria's comings and goings and had imparted their observations to the elderly Abbess who listened with some interest.

That morning, having packed her bag with one or two pairs of socks and a shirt plus the latest book that she had borrowed from Herr Winkler, she slid her head around the door to her chambers and when she was happy that the coast was clear she took off at pace towards the Abbey gates. Seeing one of the Sisters by the door talking with a visitor, Maria managed to slip through while the Nun was otherwise engaged.

Once safely out of sight of the Abbey she composed herself and brushed down her skirt and jacket, she straightened her hat and continued at a more sedate pace. She was slightly later than usual but she knew that it would be of no consequence to the bookseller who was always happy to see her no matter when she might arrive at his little bookshop. Along the way she passed by an open field which was full of Alpine flowers and heathers. She stopped to pick one or two and she would give these also to the bookseller to thank him for his kindness.

Maria arrived at the shop a little over 30 minutes later than usual. She pushed open the door and was surprised to see a middle aged woman standing behind the counter organising books into boxes. As she looked around she could see that some of the bookshelves were empty.

"Excuse me, but where is Herr Winkler," Maria enquired of the rather stern looking woman.

"He passed away last week, very sudden, none of us expected it," replied the woman very coldly.

"Oh… I'm so very sorry, I… that is… I have some of his things here." Maria was taken aback and handed over the bag that contained his clothes, the small bunch of flowers lay on the top.

The woman opened the bag slightly and looked inside then she discarded the bag beside a huge pile of boxes and continued with her packing.

"I'm sorry but may I ask who you are?" Maria was never backward at coming forward and she was curious as to the relationship between this woman and Herr Winkler.

The woman looked up at Maria with a haughty glare.

"I'm Herr Winkler's niece. I'll be dealing with his affairs and arranging for the sale of this shop. It's all he had really, very little else. Now if you'll excuse me I really must get on."

Although Maria hadn't known the elderly man very well she knew enough to know that he never spoke of his niece, in fact he had once told her that he was completely on his own and so it began that she had offered to take on the mending of his clothes. So sad that it had taken the death of this man for probably his only relative to take any interest in his affairs.

Maria gripped the rim of her hat tightly as tears started to prick her eyes. She looked around the shop for what she knew would be the last time and then turned towards the door.

xXx

Georg peered over the top of his newspaper as he observed the young woman enter the shop and have a brief conversation with whoever stood behind the counter. He folded his newspaper and slipped it under his arm.

As he walked across the road he saw the young woman open the bookshop door. She tugged at it but it jammed. He could see that she was in some distress so he walked over and pushed the door as she pulled it. The door flew open and Maria came hurtling out. She bumped into Georg, dropped her hat and pressed her hands against his chest to steady herself.

"Oh no… I'm so sorry, I didn't realise..." Maria looked up and saw that it was her mysterious stranger. She stepped back from him holding his gaze.

Georg stared into her deep blue eyes and he could see the glistening tears that threatened to fall. He reached out and took her arm.

"Please, it's fine really. I shouldn't have pushed so hard," he smiled and then crouched down to pick up her hat. He passed it to her and ushered her out of the shop doorway by her arm.

Maria continued to look down at her hat as she nervously ran her fingers around the rim and then suddenly she could hold back the tears no longer. They cascaded down her cheeks as she sobbed softly.

Georg stood there not quite knowing what he should do. The young woman was obviously in a great deal of distress but it crossed his mind that he was perhaps the cause of her discomfort.

"I'm sorry… I didn't mean to upset you, it's just… I mean, I …" he sighed and turned but felt her hand touch his forearm. He looked down and then brought his other hand up to cover it.

"It's not you," Maria whispered. "Herr Winkler is dead, last week. I didn't know, I had no idea he was even ill."

Georg thought for a moment and then began guiding her along the street towards a nearby café.

"Perhaps he hadn't been ill. Sometimes that's the best way… suddenly so that there's no suffering."

Maria glanced up and could see the same melancholy look ghost across his face that she had noticed the first time she had met him.

"Would you like to join me for a cup of coffee," he gestured towards the small café that stood across the road from where they were.

"On no… I couldn't, I mean it's not that I wouldn't like to but…" Maria looked down at her clothes in embarrassment.

"Hmmm, I see what you mean," Georg smiled, trying to lift her spirits a little. "Well, perhaps a little walk, do you think you would like that?"

"Yes, that would be lovely, thank you." Maria walked beside him in a comfortable silence until they reached a small park and found a secluded bench just within the park gates beneath a small Alpine pine tree. Georg gestured for her to sit and then asked politely if he could join her.

Having watched for a few minutes, several couples walking by them, Georg started to relax and he sat back on the bench and crossed his legs.

Maria looked across at him and smiled, Georg smiled back awkwardly and then they both spoke at the same time.

"It's a chilly day…"

"Rather nippy today…"

They laughed as they both felt the atmosphere lighten. Georg sat forward, threaded his fingers together and rested his forearms on his thighs. He turned his head towards her.

"Why did you run away the last time you came to the bookshop?" He had to ask the question. He knew that he wasn't the best person to be around but he didn't think that he was frightening, at least he hoped he wasn't and the last thing he wanted was to have hurt this young woman in some way.

Maria didn't answer at once. She looked down towards his clasped hands and her eye was drawn to the wedding band on his finger.

"I can't explain properly, mainly because I don't really know, myself."

"I hope I don't scare you, that is, I hope that my actions haven't made you feel uncomfortable."

" _No_ … not your _actions_ ," the words had escaped Maria's lips before she had a chance to think better of them.

Georg looked at her curiously.

"What then? I don't understand."

Maria felt flustered and her cheeks began to feel warm. She hardly understood her own feelings toward this man let alone to try to explain them to him.

"Nothing, truly, there's nothing to understand. I'm just not very used to male company, that's all."

Georg could believe this, there was something about her, a naivety or perhaps _innocence_ was a better description. He could see her start to shiver and noticed for the first time that all she had on was a flimsy jacket that matched the somewhat ragged skirt that she wore.

"You're cold and no wonder. Where is your coat?" he started to take off his overcoat and then draped it around her shoulders.

Maria accepted his gesture and she pulled the coat around her and up to her cheeks. She could smell him on the coat, a mixture of fresh woodland and cologne. It was natural and wild and safe all in one fragrance.

"Hmmm, that's better," she purred.

Georg smiled as she had accepted his gesture eagerly and the doubts he had about scaring her were slowly dissipating.

"Oh, I almost forgot." Georg reached forward to one of the overcoat pockets which surprised Maria and made her jump.

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to get this." He put his hand inside the pocket and pulled out her handkerchief. He waved it slightly in the air before passing it to her.

"I wondered where I'd lost this," Maria chirped as she took it from him and placed it on her lap. The letter "M" was on top of the handkerchief and Georg touched it with his forefinger.

"You know; I have been trying to work out what this letter stands for. I thought perhaps, Margaret or Martha…" he looked at her hoping that he had managed to guess her name.

Maria shook her head and grinned. "No, not quite, it stands for Maria".

"Ah, _Maria_ … a beautiful name. It is, err… _your_ name?"

"Yes. And now that you have discovered my name I think it's only fair that I know yours."

Georg smiled inwardly, he was impressed by her forthrightness. She certainly wasn't afraid of him anymore.

"Georg," he reached out his hand to her. "It's very nice to meet you."

Maria giggled and shook his hand gently. She picked up the handkerchief to bring it to her nose and as she did so from within its folds fell two or three small white flowers.

"Edelweiss," she gasped and looked towards Georg.

"Yes, I took the liberty of freshening the flowers. The ones you left in there were quite withered by the time they got back from Vienna," Georg grinned at her wickedly. He was happy to let her know that he had taken her handkerchief with him on his travels but he wasn't about to admit that the edelweiss that were stored in there when he had found it were now safely pressed between the pages of one of his favourite books.

Maria's eyes filled with tears once again as she was overwhelmed by his kindness.

"No, no, no… please don't cry, it was never my intention to make you feel unhappy," he didn't know if he should but Georg tentatively put his arm around Maria's shoulders and she rested her head against his cheek.

"They're beautiful, I'm just so touched by your thoughtfulness. I brought Herr Winkler some flowers but his niece just cast them aside like they were of no consequence."

The two new friends sat quietly for a few more minutes, neither wanting to move. In this moment both of them had found some peace, some solace in each other's company.

Suddenly, across the park the clock on the small tower chimed abruptly.

Maria's head flicked up and she brought her hand to her mouth to smother a small yelp.

"I have to go. I'm going to be late again." She quickly shrugged off Georg's coat and handed it to him.

The thought suddenly crossed Georg's mind that with Herr Winkler's bookshop soon to be sold there wouldn't hardly be any opportunity for them to meet again.

Maria started to walk towards the gate of the park.

"Maria… wait." He called after her." Why do you have to go so soon?"

For some reason Maria didn't want to tell him that she was a postulant, she knew that would be the right thing to do but she just couldn't.

"The sisters… I mean my Sister. She'll be waiting for me."

Georg knew that what he was about to do was foolish and quite out of character for him but he summoned all his courage and as he stood he called out to her.

"I'd like to see you again, that is… if you want to," Georg expected her to say no, that she couldn't possibly start meeting a complete stranger but Maria looked upon his expectant face and she felt drawn towards him. The feelings that she had experienced on their first meeting and her curiosity had grown even more.

Without even thinking she replied, "I'll be here, the week after next, same day, same time," with that Maria turned and left Georg standing beneath the small pine tree.

xXx

Across the park, the newest postulant to join Nonnberg Abbey stood shivering as she watched with interest. It had been tricky keeping up with Maria and staying out of sight but she was pleased that she had been able to carry out her task. She had plenty to tell the Reverend Mother on her return to the Abbey.

xXx

 **Thank you for the lovely reviews so far and as always they are greatly appreciated!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Trying desperately hard to keep Georg and Maria in character given this is an AU story. Hope I'm doing okay.

 **Disclaimer** and **rating** as per first chapter.

Chapter 4

As the next few weeks unfolded, the Reverend Mother watched Maria closely. Nothing was significantly different about the likeable young postulant, she was still troublesome and unpredictable but there _was_ … something.

Although she never discussed it openly with the Mother Abbess she had hinted during one of their conversations that she felt confused about her emotions. Given the information that the Reverend Mother had obtained through slightly unconventional means, she was aware that Maria had been meeting a man every few weeks. They appeared to only be friends, taking the odd walk, sitting and talking amiably.

There was no evidence to suggest that their relationship was improper in any way, apart from on their first meeting when the gentleman had appeared to have got a little closer to Maria than was necessary. The Reverend Mother knew that Maria was more than capable of looking after herself and therefore she surmised that there must be a perfectly reasonable explanation for his actions. However, this relationship had to be why Maria was experiencing such inner turmoil. Doubting your vocation when preparing to take your vows was one of the most difficult things to admit to oneself and perhaps Maria just needed a little help to see things more clearly.

There was one problem however, she needed to know the identity of Maria's male friend. In order to do this, she would have to send either Sister Berthe or Margaretta on Maria's next little trip out of the abbey which just happened to be that very day.

xXx

Georg von Trapp rummaged amongst the many papers that lay strewn across his desk. He was becoming very frustrated with himself. There was one particular piece of paper that he needed to find as he wanted to take it with him to Salzburg that morning. He was usually extremely careful with the many documents that he received but just lately his mind had been on other things.

This change in his behaviour hadn't gone unnoticed. Frau Schmidt, who was an extremely good judge of character was puzzled by his sudden lackadaisical approach to all things, including his children. Something was distracting him from his usual concerns and she had noted that he was also making regular visits to Salzburg. He always had one excuse or another but one thing was for sure, he never wanted any company when he went and it was leading to an even greater rift between himself and his eldest daughter.

Having located the document, Georg placed it in a large brown envelope and then hurried to collect his coat and hat. As he did so, he bumped into the Housekeeper who was going about her duties in the hall.

"Frau Schmidt. Would you please contact Nonnberg Abbey and ask the Reverend Mother if she can suggest a suitable new Governess for the children?"

"Of course, Captain von Trapp, but if you'll excuse me for saying, is it not something that you would like to see to yourself… given the children's very… _specific_ needs." She was careful not to criticise them but she knew that if the next Governess were to be a complete failure then he certainly wouldn't be blaming his children.

"What?" he snapped sharply. "I do not expect to have to carry out the tasks that fall within your employment. Please see to it. I'm sure that the Reverend Mother can be trusted to find my children a competent Governess."

Frau Schmidt nodded but as Georg looked upon her crestfallen face he could tell that his manner had been unnecessarily harsh. She had always been a wonderful housekeeper and was so kind with his children, particularly after Agathe's death.

"I'm sorry," he sighed as he threw on his coat and tucked the brown envelope into the inside pocket. "That was extremely rude of me. It's just… I'm late and with the holidays coming up I just want to get the Governess situation sorted out. I have every confidence in your abilities to liaise with Nonnberg Abbey."

"Very well, I'll do my best," she shrugged and handed the Captain his hat which he donned with a smile and then set off for Salzburg.

xXx

Maria sat beneath their tree and was feeling thankful that the weather had improved over the last few weeks. Their early meetings had by necessity been quite short and confined to a brief chat and walk through the park but today she hoped that they might get to venture further and perhaps she might find out a little bit more about the man who was making her doubt herself and her vocation. Even if nothing were to become of their relationship, the very fact that she hoped that it might, meant that she may have to face the fact that a life at Nonnberg Abbey was not her true calling.

They had become comfortable in each other's company but in reality neither really knew all that much about the other. Both had been very conservative with the information they had so far divulged and yet they felt like they had been friends for a lot longer than a mere few weeks. There were however some important questions that Maria wanted to ask him and she was sure that the same was true for him. She'd noticed early on that he wore a wedding ring. That in itself made her feel uncomfortable for whilst their relationship was nothing but platonic, the very fact that they would meet every few weeks made her feel as if _she_ were being unfaithful to God, so what must his wife think of their meetings.

She looked at the clock on the tower across the park and could see that he was late. It was unusual because he was always on time, in fact she was consistently the one who would keep him waiting, but he never seemed to mind.

It crossed her mind that maybe he had decided against continuing their friendship or perhaps he had found out the truth about her, the truth that she was trying so desperately to hide. A truth that scared even her. She was about to be a nun and yet she had thoughts, thoughts that she had never had before. Thoughts that made her excited and ashamed all at the same time.

She could feel her cheeks burning as she thought about Georg. About his smooth, velvety voice, his thick dark hair, his handsome features and even the way that his arm brushed against hers as he walked by her side. More than any of that though it was the way that he treated her as an equal, how he would listen intently to anything that she might have to say and how he was so kind and thoughtful towards her. He was much older than she was, she knew that but never once had he asked her age or even seemed perturbed by the fact.

She glanced up at the clock once more and had just about resigned herself to the fact that he wasn't coming when from across the park she heard him call out her name and wave as if ensuring that she wouldn't give up on him.

XXx

Georg increased his pace to just short of a jog as he waved across to her. He was unforgivably late and he wouldn't have been surprised if she had already gone, given up waiting for him and returned to wherever it was that she lived. He knew very little about her but somehow that had been part of the attraction. She was enigmatic and unusual and perhaps if he did know more, it might ruin some of the mystery that surrounded her, that surrounded them.

What they were doing wasn't wrong but the feelings that he was developing for Maria were questionable in the least. He knew that he must be at least 20 years older than her and whilst that didn't bother him, he _had_ noticed the looks that they got sometimes when they were walking in the park. Then of course there was the problem of Elsa. He had no idea whether Maria was courting but then of course she had no knowledge of Elsa either. They had discussed his trip to Vienna on a previous occasion after she'd asked him why he had taken her handkerchief all that way with him but he had merely told her that he was visiting a friend, which wasn't exactly a lie.

She was everything that Elsa was not. She was natural and pure, she didn't care about fancy dresses and preposterous hairstyles, she was just Maria and she was beautiful.

Breathlessly he arrived at the bench and slumped down heavily next to her.

"How will you ever forgive me," he gasped.

"I'm not really sure that I'm in any position to chastise you about your timeliness," Maria laughed and patted him on the arm. Quite out of the blue Georg leaned across and gave her a peck on the cheek, it took Maria by surprise as it was the first time that she had been kissed, even such an innocent kiss, since she was a child.

"Good heavens," she giggled nervously, "you're quite out of breath, anyone would think that you had run here from… "Maria paused realising that she had no idea where he came from. "… well, from wherever it is that you come from!"

Georg looked at Maria and smiled. He could see that his kiss had embarrassed her, it had been a risk but it was one that he had been happy to take.

"I live in Aigen, it's no secret, you've just never asked." He shrugged his shoulders as he relaxed on the bench and reached his arm across the back. Georg continued to stare at Maria expecting that she would automatically impart the information about where she lived but in the end he was forced to ask the question. Maria just stared at him quite flummoxed. She knew of course that the conversation would come up eventually and whilst she didn't want to lie to him she just couldn't tell him the truth.

"I live here in Salzburg, not far really," she muttered.

Georg sensed that she was uncomfortable and whilst he didn't think that she was telling him the whole story, he imagined that she must live with her sister in probably, judging by her clothes, one of the poorer areas of Salzburg. He certainly wasn't going to judge her though and neither would he continue to question her about it and make her feel awkward. It didn't matter to him whether she was a Baroness or a pauper.

After a silence of what seemed like minutes rather than seconds, Georg reached over and took Maria's hand between both of his.

"I thought maybe we could take a walk in Mirabell Gardens. It's much warmer today and I'd like to show you the Grand Fountain, it's my favourite part of the Palace and its grounds."

"I haven't really had the opportunity to go there in years, I'd like that." Maria looked down at the wedding ring on Georg's hand and ran her finger over it before slowly pulling her other hand from his.

"Maria… I…" She brought a finger up to his lips to silence him. She didn't want him to explain to her that he was married, that what they were doing was wrong. "Let's walk… please, or else there'll be no time to look around the gardens."

Georg nodded and as he stood he reached out his hand to help her up.

xXx

Sister Berthe couldn't believe what she had just witnessed. What made it even more incredible was the fact that she did indeed recognise the man that Maria was with. Captain Georg Johannes, Ritter von Trapp… decorated Naval Captain and recipient of the Knight's Cross of the Military Order of Maria Theresa. He'd had a reputation once, long before he was married but since his wife's death he'd been a shadow of his former self. A tragic character struggling to come to terms with what life had dealt him and failing miserably to overcome his grief.

Maria wouldn't know who he was and having watched the two talking, seeing how they looked at each other with such affection, it was quite clear to Sister Berthe that they had already developed a fondness for each other. It was little wonder that Maria was so confused.

The Reverend Mother had asked Sister Berthe to follow Maria for the entire time that she was out of the Abbey but she felt uncomfortable doing so, as if she was intruding upon their very private time. Nevertheless, what the Reverend Mother wanted she usually got. So, keeping a discreet distance the Nun followed behind, stopping regularly so as not to be spotted.

Xxx

After taking a leisurely walk by the Pegasus Fountain, Georg took Maria to see the Grand Fountain and the four statues representing the elements; fire, water, earth and air which was designed by Ottavio Mosto. Maria looked on amazed by the intricacy of the carvings and listened intently as Georg told her a little about the figures, what they symbolised and how they had come to be in the gardens.

"So, tell me. Which is your favourite part of the Gardens, Maria?"

"Hmmm, that's a difficult question, It's very hard to decide upon just one part but I think if I had to choose it would be the Rose Gardens. The flowers are so vibrant and the smell is how I imagine it would be in heaven… and yet, if you get too close their thorns are very unforgiving."

Georg cocked his head to one side as Maria appeared to be deep in thought. "Then the Rose Garden it is and when we get there I have something to show you."

Maria turned her head to see Georg's mischievous expression and looked at him quizzically. They didn't rush to the Rose Garden but instead took their time taking in the wonderful Baroque architecture. Strolling through the latticed walkways which were edged by Linden and Beech Trees and marvelling at the skilfully trimmed geometrical hedges and pretty stone urns.

Once in the Rose Garden Georg spotted a white cast iron bench, decorated with delicate leaves and grape vines, he guided Maria to the bench and waited for her to sit before he joined her. The sweet, refreshing smell of the roses was almost overpowering as Georg shuffled to sit a little closer to her.

Once they were settled, he reached into his jacket pocket and brought out the brown envelope.

"Do you remember Herr Winkler's niece?" Georg asked as he took a piece of paper out of the envelope.

"Yes, of course, although she didn't seem to stay around very long. She cleared the shop out very quickly. It seems to be sold, although I doubt it will ever be a book shop again."

" _Well_ … it could be, if you wanted it to be." Georg passed Maria the letter and sat back as he watched her digest its contents.

"I don't understand; it says that you own the property. Why would you want to buy Herr Winkler's bookshop, why would you do that?"

"I was hoping that maybe you might like to help me, become my partner… err… that is, to open it up as a book shop once again." Georg fidgeted on the seat as he tried to gauge Maria's true reaction to the news.

In truth, Maria was struggling to understand why he was doing this, why was he making her life so complicated? She was struck by his thoughtfulness once again but he had put her in an impossible position. Unless she told him everything then he'd never understand why she was going to have to reject his offer.

"How could you just assume that I would want to have anything to do with this, Georg?" Maria ran her hands through her hair in frustration.

"I just thought that, as we've become friends… and well, if it hadn't been for the bookshop we would never have met."

"Oh, so you bought a bookshop out of some sentimental notion that it would make me forever in your debt?" Maria was becoming angry, frustrated at her own desperate position and she was taking that anger out on him.

"No! Of course not but I thought perhaps…" explaining his reasoning to Maria was not going to help, he was painfully aware of that but he hadn't nothing else left to lose.

"I know very little about your background, Maria, but I'm assuming that maybe you look after your sister and perhaps you struggle a bit to make ends meet, I just thought that you both might benefit from your involvement in the venture and yes, it's also a way that I can see you whenever I like instead of every few weeks when you see fit to meet me."

Maria dropped her head to her hands and felt as if her head was about to explode. Stupid, stupid girl. She'd known that what they were doing was wrong, that eventually her sins would catch up to her. All at once she could contain her annoyance and irritation no longer.

"Tell me, Georg. What will your _wife_ think about this little arrangement?" she spat at him angrily.

Whilst he was shocked by her reaction he couldn't blame her. He still wore his wedding ring, he wasn't ready to be without it yet and he had known that she had taken an interest in it even if she had never asked him outright.

"You've got it all wrong, Maria. I would never have embarked upon this friendship if I had been married. I have too much respect for you to do that. _Yes_ , I _was_ married but I am not anymore," he sighed as he felt deflated and beaten.

"So, just you and your daughter, is that what you expect me to believe?"

"Why not?" he shrugged. "Do you really think that I am despicable enough to try and deceive you. I thought that you respected me, trusted me… it would seem that _I_ was wrong."

Maria turned to him in a rage and brought her face to within inches of his. "You have been wrong about a lot of things, Georg. Wrong to assume that I am in a situation that I need rescuing from, that I am a poor waif with no means of supporting myself. Wrong to assume that I would fall at your feet."

Their faces were mere inches apart. Maria's eyes were burning with fury and much more. He wasn't quite sure how it had happened, whether it was from his movement or hers but slowly the distance between them closed until he could feel her hot breath against his lips. He tilted his chin forward until his lips came to rest tentatively against Maria's. He brought his hand up to cup her face and his thumb softly caressed her cheek.

Maria's head was swimming with a myriad of emotions and there were sensations coursing through her body that she couldn't explain. His lips were so soft and warm and they made her feel wonderful. She could feel tears stinging her eyes because she knew that this would be the only time that she would ever feel like this.

Slowly Georg pulled away and looked into her glistening eyes. His thumb caught a tear that began to trickle down her cheek and she leant into the palm of his hand while she brought her own hand up to cover his. She sighed and looked up into his delicate blue eyes and in a soft, despondent voice she whispered, "And you were wrong if you thought that I was free to have anything more than a friendship with you."

Georg was stunned. Never for one moment since his return from Vienna had it crossed his mind that she was taken. He dropped his hand to his side and stood up slowly, walking over to one of the stone balustrades nearby.

Maria stood and followed him.

"I'm sorry. I never meant to keep anything from you, it's just, things are complicated." She reached out to touch his arm and he turned and looked towards her, hopeless and downhearted. In that one heart-rending moment he realised that he really had got it so desperately wrong.

She couldn't look at the proud man who stood before her, who had bestowed his friendship and trust on her, any longer. She turned and fled, leaving him broken and defeated. Not since Agathe's death had he felt so heart broken and utterly alone.

xXx

Sister Berthe had wanted to intervene. She had watched this scene play out in front of her like a Shakespearean tragedy. They both looked dreadfully hurt and so hopeless. She'd heard only part of their conversation but it had been enough to know that she had obtained the information that the Reverend Mother needed.

Only time would tell now if Maria really would take her vows or if divine intervention might just make Maria realise that perhaps a life in Nonnberg Abbey was not what God would want for her.

xXx

 **Thank you for all the reviews and for sticking with it this far. Things have to get worse before they can get better so watch this space!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** This chapter is a bit of a stop gap really, it's a necessity to move the story forward but not perhaps the most exciting chapter in the world. It also contains quite a lot of the original dialogue from the film.

 **Disclaimer** and **rating** as per first chapter.

 **Chapter 5**

It was clear to Maria that she had broken his heart. She already knew it, even before she glanced over her shoulder to see him leaning heavily on the stone balustrade. Part of her wanted to go back, to put her arms around him and tell him everything, but the voice of reason in her head told her that she should just leave. She'd never see him again and it was probably for the best for both of them. He would soon get over her and she would finally devote her life to God.

Guilt ridden and distraught, she wasn't sure that she would ever be able to say enough Hail Mary's to absolve the number of sins that she had committed. The biggest sin of all though had been to lie to herself and to Georg and lead him on in the way that she did. It could never have come to anything and she should have been honest right from the start just as _he_ had been. He had done nothing but trust her and show her such kindness the like of which she had never before experienced.

She stumbled back along the streets of Salzburg, passing Herr Winkler's bookshop. The very sight of it all shuttered and abandoned was enough to make her heart lurch. By the time Maria reached the Abbey, dark threatening clouds had completely obscured the sun and a bitter wind had begun to blow, it was in stark contrast to the beautiful sunny afternoon that she had shared with Georg. It chilled her to the bone.

Reaching the walls of the Abbey she felt safe once again. Sister Margaretta opened the Abbey gates to allow Maria access and she quickly made her way across the stone courtyard. She didn't notice Sister Berthe enter the courtyard just minutes behind her. The concerned Nun had decided that she would go straight to the Reverend Mother with her information. The Mother Abbess would know what to do… she always did.

xXx

Rain pelted down on the long gravel drive as Georg pulled up in front of the Villa. Such was the intensity of the downpour that the small stones bounced erratically with the force of the rain. He left the car at the front knowing that Franz would take it round to the garages at the rear of the Villa.

Flinging the door open he threw the keys down on the small table in the hall and immediately retreated to his study, where he slammed the door behind him before reaching for the whiskey decanter and pouring himself a larger drink than was advisable.

Frau Schmidt had heard him come in and she tentatively knocked on his study door. After a short pause she heard his angry and abrupt response, "ENTER."

"Excuse the intrusion, Captain von Trapp, I just wanted to let you know that I have spoken to the Reverend Mother at Nonnberg Abbey and she has assured me that she has the perfect candidate for Governess."

"Very good, is that all?" he replied rather rudely, not even bothering to look up at the housekeeper.

Frau Schmidt had become accustomed to his temper so she certainly didn't take it personally but she was saddened to see him reverting to this behaviour. Just recently his mood had seemed to have lifted and she thought that they were finally getting their old Captain back.

When the study door closed, Georg von Trapp finally collapsed into his desk chair holding his glass close to his chest. He took a huge mouthful of the golden liquid and swallowed it quickly. He welcomed the burning sensation as it slid down his throat. It seemed to bring him back to reality, it was a reminder of the dark depression that had been his constant companion since Agathe had died.

He slumped forward resting his elbows on the desk and rolled the glass against his right temple as if trying to soothe away the stress and pain which was slowly creeping across his forehead.

How could he have been so wrong about Maria. He'd been fooling himself if he thought that he could have any sort of relationship with her. He had allowed her to penetrate his stern exterior, to get under his skin and possibly even find a way into his heart. A heart that for so long had turned to stone, even for his own children. He hadn't been thinking straight, if he had he would never have embarked on such a fanciful affair. Then of course there was Elsa.

Whilst he had enjoyed a pleasant friendship with Elsa for the last year or so, he had never felt anything more for her and yet here was this young woman who he hardly even knew who had breezed into his life and captured his interest, making him feel more alive than he had in many years.

"What a bloody mess!" he slammed his fist down on the desk sending pens and papers flying.

Frustration was threatening to consume him. He would never see Maria again but even so he was ashamed of his behaviour. She had done nothing to encourage him. She'd given him her friendship, nothing more and he had dishonoured her by assuming that she would welcome his advances. He was a stupid old fool who deserved to live his life as a reclusive widower.

Right there and then he decided that he would arrange a trip to Vienna as soon as the new Governess was settled into the household. He would tell Elsa that he could not continue with their courtship and then he would come home to Salzburg and to his children and he would care for them in the only way he knew how, discipline and education.

xXx

Surely the Reverend Mother couldn't have known anything about her recent comings and goings but as she paced up and down outside the office fiddling nervously with the string of rosary beads, Maria couldn't for the life of her think of any other reason why she had been summoned. Unless of course she was about to be granted her previous request of finally being allowed to take her vows. There was nothing that Maria wanted to do more at this particular moment in time.

A click of the door heralded the exit of the newest postulant to join the Abbey. The young girl closed the door behind her and nodded at Maria as she was guided away by Sister Berthe. As she passed Maria the Nun turned to her, "You may go in now, Maria," and she gave Maria a reassuring squeeze of her arm.

Maria took a deep breath before knocking on the door and then entering the office.

The Reverend Mother stood silhouetted against the ornate window, deep in thought as she seemed to search for the right words to address the young misguided postulant. Suddenly she turned and faced Maria.

"Please sit, my child."

Maria walked over to the Mother Abbess who was now seated behind her desk and knelt before her kissing her hand before hurrying to the chair opposite.

"Oh Reverend Mother, I'm so sorry, I know that my behaviour has not been that which is befitting of a postulant but I'm afraid I am so drawn to the hills and the outside world that I find I am unable to control the urge, I just couldn't help myself. I assure you though that I can change and I will. I promise you, the only thing I want to do now is take my vows. Oh please, if only you'd let me I just know that I can…"

The elderly Nun raised her hand to stop Maria's frantic ramblings. "Maria… I haven't summoned you here so that you can apologise…"

"Oh, but I must…" Maria interrupted. The Reverend Mother raised an eyebrow as she listened patiently to Maria's long winded explanation of her recent behaviour. An explanation which was not entirely truthful.

"But my dear child, what if you were to get lost. If the darkness swept down and enveloped you. How would you find your way back to us?"

Maria explained how she would never get lost and how it had been her mountains that led her to the Abbey walls after hearing the Sisters sing on their way to Vespers. This led Maria to start apologising for singing in places she shouldn't, until it seemed there was really nothing that Maria could do right and there was so much that she needed to say sorry for.

"Maria, when you saw us over the Abbey wall and longed to be one of us it didn't necessarily mean that you were prepared for the way that we live here… did it?"

"No Mother, but I do pray and I try, I really do," Maria was trying desperately to force the guilt of her sins to the back of her mind as she tried to convince the Mother Abbess of how serious she was and how she knew that it was God's will that she was to become a Nun.

"What is the most important lesson that you have learnt here, my child?"

"To find out what is the will of God and then do it wholeheartedly."

The Reverend Mother took a deep breath and then placed her hands purposefully on her desk. She slowly pushed herself up from her seat.

"Maria… it seems to be the will of God that you _leave_ us." Maria gasped and flew to her feet. This was God's way of punishing her for her recent indiscretions, it must be, she thought.

"Only for a short time," the Reverend Mother quickly tried to reassure her.

Maria protested once again proclaiming that she knew that her path in life ended at the Abbey, that she considered it her home and its inhabitants her family.

"Perhaps if you go out into the world for a time, knowing what we expect of you, you will have a chance to find out if you can really expect it of yourself."

"I know what you expect Mother and I can do it, I know I can, I _promise_ I can."

"Maria!" the Reverend Mother stated firmly.

"Yes, Mother," Maria sighed. If it is God's will." she admitted defeat and slumped down in the chair.

"There is a family near Salzburg which needs a Governess until September. To take care of seven children."

" _Seven_ children!" Maria gasped.

"You like children, do you not, Maria?"

"Well, yes. But _SEVEN_!"

"I will tell Captain von Trapp…" the Mother Abbess glanced up towards Maria as she spoke his name to see if the young postulant showed any signs of knowing who she referred to, "… to expect you tomorrow."

" _Captain_?" Maria asked curiously.

"A retired Officer of the Imperial Navy, an honourable man and a brave one. His wife died several years ago, leaving him alone with the children. I understand he has had a difficult time managing to keep a Governess there."

It was obvious from Maria's reaction that she was not aware that the man she had developed an affection for was the same man about whom they now discussed.

"Erm… _why_ difficult, Reverend Mother?"

With a knowing smile, the Reverend Mother nodded at Maria, "The Lord will show you in his own good time."

xXx

With some trepidation, Maria gathered up her bag and her guitar as she prepared to venture out into the big wide world, which for once appeared frightening rather than the exciting adventure that it usually held for her.

"When the Lord closes a door, somewhere he opens a window." With one final look back, Maria mustered as much courage as she could and opened the gate.

During the journey, Maria's thoughts were filled with doubts about her ability to fulfil her current task. She wondered what God really had in store for her and whether she would ever be able to conform to the strict rules which were a necessity at the Abbey. It should have been an exciting time for her, to be able to enjoy the freedom that other young women of her age enjoyed but she doubted that she had the confidence she needed to be able to survive in the outside world. In any case, her recent exploration into the world had only ended in misery and not only for herself.

By the time she arrived at the address that she had been given, she had half convinced herself by way of her usual singing that she could actually do this. However, as soon as she walked up to the grand gates of the Villa von Trapp, all she could say was, "Oh, help!"

In case her new found confidence deserted her, she practically ran the rest of the way across the drive and past the fountain to the imposing doors of the Villa, whereupon she rang the large brass doorbell and waited.

Finally, the door opened and a rather stern looking middle aged man appeared.

"Hello, here I am!" Maria exclaimed.

The man just looked at her with a puzzled expression on his face.

"I'm from the convent. I'm the new Governess, Captain."

"And I'm the old _Butler_ , Fraulein," the man replied with some amusement.

"Ohhh… well, how do you do," Maria reached forward and shook his hand enthusiastically.

She breezed into the hallway and was immediately struck by how huge and elegant the house was.

The Butler followed on her heels and shut the door quickly.

"You'll, wait here please," he gestured, as he shuffled off with some haste towards what appeared to be a large dining room.

Maria put down her bags and started to explore the elaborate hallway. She marvelled at the beautiful sweeping staircase which led to a balcony on either side and beyond that several more rooms. Her curiosity got the better of her as she walked up to and stood before two closed doors. She strained her eyes to see if she could peek through the gap but it was no good. Slowly she opened one of the doors and peered round. What she saw almost took her breath away. She walked into the centre of what was obviously a grand ballroom. Her shoes tapped on the beautiful sprung wooden floor as she admired the glorious mirrored and gold enamelled panels on the walls. Somehow though, the dusty abandoned room held a sadness that seemed familiar to her but she closed her eyes and in doing so she was instantly transported to a grand and glorious ball where many couples floated and twirled their way around the room, dancing to waltzes by Chopin or Strauss.

Suddenly, caught up in her fantasy she curtsied to a handsome admirer who had asked her for the next dance. Just as she bowed quite extravagantly the doors of the ballroom flung open, striking the nearby walls.

Her head snapped up and her breath caught in her throat. She was sure that her heart stopped beating for several seconds as she instantly recognised the obviously agitated man, the very same man who, in her daydream just seconds before, had asked her to dance and who now stood cold and rigid with his arms outstretched.

xXx

 _ **I hope this chapter wasn't too boring. Please review if you've come this far and fancy sticking around for the ride!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Thank you for all the lovely reviews so far. Whilst I have a vague idea of what I'm doing with this story some of it just develops as it's going along and a few of your comments have got me thinking about the direction I take it in so don't be surprised if you see some of your ideas in here. I will give credit where I can. Thanks also to the Guest reviews that obviously I can't acknowledge privately. I've managed to write this chapter fairly quickly but I'm sorry, there may be a little wait until the next one.

 **Disclaimer** and **rating** as per first chapter.

 **Chapter 6**

Surely his eyes were deceiving him. It couldn't possibly be Maria, the young woman who had turned him into a stupid romantic idiot, that now stood, bold as brass in the middle of his ballroom. She couldn't be the " _perfect candidate_ " that the Reverend Mother had found for him, there had to be some mistake. Postulants had to dedicate their lives to God and Maria had told him that she was taken, she wasn't free to embark upon a relationship with him, unless… of course, that was it. All the time he had been reprimanding himself for hurting her and leading her astray when it was in fact Maria who hadn't been in the least bit truthful to _him._ It all made sense now. Her poor, ragged clothes, her nervousness and the naïve innocence that he had found so endearing and that had drawn him to her.

He could feel his blood begin to boil as she just stood there in the centre of this room that held such sacred memories for him and all she could do was stare at him with her mouth agape.

Maria stood quite taken aback and for once lost for words as his arms dropped to his sides. She couldn't quite gauge how he was feeling and as he turned so that his back was against one of the doors, quite rightly she took this as her cue to leave the room.

"I do hope your _imaginary_ suitor doesn't mind my interruption," Georg growled sarcastically, as she hurried past him like a rabbit running from a fox.

"Oh, I'm… I… well…" but before she was able to formulate a coherent reply he snapped firmly back at her.

"In future you will kindly remember that there are certain rooms in this house which are not to be disturbed."

Why was he even considering that there would be a _future_? She would have to return to the Abbey, there was nothing else for it. The situation was far from perfect but then the thought of losing his housekeeper, if he sent yet another Governess away, was enough to force him to at least entertain the idea of allowing Maria to stay, until a more suitable Governess could be appointed.

"Yes, _Captain_ … Sir."

Georg observed her for a moment before pulling the doors to the ballroom shut. As he did so he noticed that Maria was staring at him strangely.

"Why do you stare at me in that way?" he enquired, maintaining his gruff countenance.

She chose her words carefully as he seemed different, not at all like the kind and thoughtful gentleman that she had spent happy afternoons with only weeks previously.

"Well, you don't look at all like a sea captain, Sir. In fact, I would never have guessed that…"

"And I'm afraid you don't look anything like a Governess… or should I say a _postulant_ of Nonnberg Abbey!" he interrupted her rudely.

Without giving her time to reply he gestured for her to spin and said, "Turn around… turn."

Maria hesitated but then did as he asked to avoid irritating him further. The lies she had told had come back to haunt her but it had suddenly dawned on her that he hadn't been entirely truthful either.

"Hat off," he said in a commanding tone and Maria immediately removed it and held it by her side.

He sucked the air in between his teeth, "This won't do, it's the dress. You'll have to change."

"Err, forgive me but it didn't seem to bother you a few weeks ago," she bit her bottom lip as she wasn't sure if she had overstepped the mark.

"That was before you had anything to do with my children. You must change before you meet them."

"I have nothing to change into. As I'm sure you are _very well_ aware, when I entered the Abbey my worldly clothes were given to the poor."

"Hmm… what about this one?" he nodded at her dress, looking her up and down in the process.

Maria glanced down at her drab dress, "The poor didn't want this one."

"You do surprise me, Fraulein. Not even your _sister_ could make use of it?" Maria could feel her cheeks redden at his accusatory words and she started to feel angry at his holier than thou behaviour.

"How _dare_ you try to intimidate me in this way. You are not exactly in a position to chastise me when you quite clearly have been as…"

A shrill shriek interrupted her as, to Maria's amazement he took out a whistle from his breast pocket and blew it forcefully whilst staring straight at her.

"If you are to stay in this house and tutor my children you will conduct yourself with the upmost order and decorum. My children need discipline, something the previous eleven Governesses were unable to maintain. You will drill the children in their studies every morning and in the afternoons they will march about the grounds breathing deeply. Bedtime is to be strictly observed… _no_ exceptions!"

"Excuse me, Captain - but when do they play?"

"My children do not play, Fraulein - they _learn_. I'm leaving you in command _… God help me_ ," he added in a hushed voice so that Maria didn't hear him.

" _Yes_ , Captain." And she saluted him sarcastically to which he gave her a glare and then brought the whistle to his mouth once again and blew it several times.

Maria's mouth fell open once more as she struggled to understand how this could be the same man that she had felt such an attraction to. Above her she heard the sound of doors slamming and loud footsteps. She hurried to the side of the room as one by one, Captain von Trapp's children left their rooms and formed an orderly line at the top of stairs.

She attempted to count them but before she could do so he started blowing his stupid whistle again in a rhythm that they followed as they marched down the stairs.

Following one final shrill whistle, they lined up in what appeared to be age order in front of Georg and Maria and stood to attention with their shoulders back. Maria counted again and noticed that a gap had been left where a further child should have stood. Only a matter of seconds later a pretty girl with long dark hair appeared from one of the downstairs rooms, her nose buried in a book.

The Captain walked up to her and took the book from her hands, pausing momentarily as he read the title.

"Brigitta, perhaps you will be so kind as to allow Fraulein Maria, your new Governess, to borrow your book when you have finished reading it." He looked over to Maria and continued, the acerbic tone once more evident in his voice. "I have a feeling that you might like this, Fraulein and I feel sure that you will enjoy the opportunity of widening your range of reading material. I understand they have strict rules at the Abbey about what you can or cannot read."

Maria's eyes flashed with anger. "Oh no, Captain. I'm sure one of your _other six_ children might like to read it first!" she snapped back.

Liesl gave her eldest brother, Friedrich, a quizzical look, not entirely sure why her father appeared to be bickering with the new Governess that he had only just met.

Georg tapped his daughter on the bottom with the book and she then fell into line with the others. He walked along the line of his children as they puffed out their chests when he past them.

"Now, as you are aware, this is your new Governess, Fraulein Maria. As I sound your signals you will step forward and give your names." He pointed now at Maria, "You Fraulein, will listen carefully and learn their signals so that you can call them when you want them."

If it wasn't for the fact that Maria would have to get involved in awkward conversations which would likely lead to her confessing her recent indiscretions, she would have returned to the Abbey that instant. His behaviour was very peculiar and she couldn't help but feel sorry for his children.

He continued to blow the whistle in a slightly different way as each of his children in turn stepped forward and gave their names. Maria felt her heart nearly break as his youngest daughter, who she soon discovered was called Gretl, forgot to move on her signal which led to a look of reproach from her father.

Taking another whistle from his jacket pocket, he handed it to Maria.

"Now, let's see how well you listened."

"Oh, I won't need to whistle for them Reverend Captain… I mean, I'll use their names. Such lovely names."

"Fraulein this is a large house, the grounds are very extensive and I will not have anyone shouting."

Maria only just managed to bite her tongue as she remembered how he had shouted to her across the park the last time they met. He hadn't been bothered then about how inappropriate it was or who might see or hear them.

"You will take this please," he waved the whistle in her direction. "Learn to use it, the children will help you."

Sadly, she reached out and took the whistle from him, rolling it over in her fingers.

"Now, when I want _you_ , this is what you will hear." He put the whistle to his lips and blew again, this time making what seemed to Maria to be the most ridiculous noise.

"On no, Sir, I'm sorry Sir. I could never answer to a whistle. Whistles are for dogs and cats and other animals but _not_ for children and _definitely not_ for _me_. It would be too… humiliating."

"Fraulein, were you this much trouble at the Abbey?" he asked, but of course he already knew that she must have been.

Maria looked at him now and she felt as if she was glimpsing in some small part the man she had met in the bookshop. He had softened a little and she in turn found some composure.

"Oh, much more so, Sir," she smiled at him and held his gaze.

"Mmmm…" was all he could say as he dropped the whistle which dangled round his neck on a chain and headed in the direction of the dining room.

Without warning and before she could even think better of it, Maria put the whistle he had given her to her mouth and blew forcefully.

The Captain stopped abruptly and turned to look at Maria who shrugged innocently.

"Excuse me, Sir. I don't know _your_ signal."

"You may call me, _Captain_!" he turned to continue but took one look back at her and saw her smiling. The same refreshing smile that she had given him whilst they walked around Mirabell Gardens. He quickly walked towards his study, feeling his resolve waiver he was relieved to find sanctuary once more behind its solid door.

XXx

Maria looked on as he strode proudly away. If she had thought that the situation she had been in as he had offered her a partnership in his bookshop was awkward, it was nothing compared to where she found herself now. If she didn't know better she would have thought that the Reverend Mother knew more than she did but of course the Mother Abbess could be nothing but honest and this was obviously God's way of dealing with the situation for himself.

She spent the next few minutes asking the children about themselves and realised that unless she was very careful she would quickly go the way of the last eleven Governesses, which of course might actually be a blessing, if it meant she didn't have to stay under the same roof as this man who even when he was being obnoxious still held a strange curiosity for her.

"Alright now children, outside for your walk, father's orders." A smartly dressed older woman clapped her hands for the children to make their way out of the front door, which they did very reluctantly.

"Now hurry up, quick… quick – quick - quick." She shooed them like chickens with her hands.

"Fraulein Maria? I'm Frau Schmidt, the housekeeper. I'll show you to your room. Follow me." And she picked up Maria's bag before heading up the staircase.

"Poor little dears," Maria whispered before she felt something squirming in her dress pocket. She dropped her guitar and screamed as she picked from the pocket a slimy green and brown speckled frog which she threw carelessly to the floor. It landed by the door and hopped out.

"You're lucky," said Frau Schmidt. "With Fraulein Helga it was a snake!"

Maria sighed deeply as she leant against the bannister. It seemed that it wasn't only a stubborn old sea captain that was going to test her considerable patience. The children glared at her as they sloped off into the garden.

xXx

Georg leaned heavily against the closed study door. His breathing had quickened and he felt himself start to lose his composure as he thought of Maria and how she had smiled at him with her dangerously blue eyes, which threatened to consume him every time he looked into them.

Somehow it seemed, his life was becoming more complicated and more confusing with each passing minute. Georg paced up and down in his study trying desperately to resist picking up the decanter once again. He would have to get through Dinner with Maria and he wanted a clear head so that he didn't embarrass himself in front of his children. One night and then he would escape to Vienna where he would face yet another awkward situation as he would tell Elsa that their relationship was over. He was done with women; all they ever did was either demand too much of him or leave him heartbroken. Agathe of course had been different but just after her death he had gone through various stages of mourning including a feeling of anger that she had left him. Left him alone with their seven children. He was angry that he would never see her again, never be able to hold her again and caress her or feather kisses upon her body. But more than that he was angry that she herself would not get to see their children grow up into young adults.

Georg was a passionate and emotional man but since Agathe's death he had built up a protective and impenetrable barrier around his heart. Losing the love of his life had nearly ended his and it had only been when he had met Maria that he even considered that he could care for anyone again. It had scared him how quickly he had developed an affection for her and he couldn't risk getting hurt again. He did after all have his children to consider. He couldn't let her in, not now, not when he knew that she was to become a nun. He needed to raise that barrier again, treat her like any of his other servants.

Giving in he reached for the whiskey and poured himself a small glass. Surely one wouldn't do any harm and in any case he needed it if he was going to keep his nerve.

xXx

 _ **So, not sure if this was the best place to end this chapter but I had to end it somewhere. I'm in two minds about how the story will continue, so please bear with me as I work out the right direction to take it in. Please review if you have time, it's always appreciated!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Wow! Chapter 7, I didn't actually expect it would last this long. Prompts really are wonderful things aren't they? Thank you so much to **lemacd** at the Pro-Boards for such a great one to stir up our imaginations. This is probably the penultimate chapter. I've switched some things around here so that conversations don't necessarily take place as they did in the film. I hope I'm not using too much of the original dialogue, it's very difficult now that we've got this far.

 **Disclaimer** and **rating** as per first chapter.

 **Chapter 7**

It may as well have been a complete stranger who stood in the middle of the hall and blew his ridiculous whistle at her. He certainly bore no resemblance to the charmingly handsome man she had befriended in Herr Winkler's bookshop. She hung up her coat and hat and unpacked her meagre belongings, before perching softly on the edge of the bed. Looking around the room she was struck by how warm and cosy it was, a far cry from her sparse and unwelcoming cell at the Abbey. She brushed her fingers across the soft quilt before flopping down on the bed with her arms above her head.

Just as she became lost in her thoughts, a knock at the door interrupted her and she sprung up smoothing down her dress before Frau Schmidt entered the room.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, my dear but I just thought I should warn you that the Captain is quite a stickler for punctuality. Dinner will be served at eight, I do advise you to be on time. It's always best to make a good impression I always think." The housekeeper smiled kindly and turned to leave.

"Err, Frau Schmidt… is the Captain always so abrupt?" Maria was interested to learn if he had kept his most obnoxious behaviour just for her.

"Well, I'm afraid he does seem to have reverted to his old habits, I'm afraid," she sighed.

"Reverted to? Do you mean he isn't always like this?" Maria was concerned now. Perhaps she _was_ to blame for his unpredictable behaviour.

"He was, for a long time. Ever since the Captain lost his poor wife he runs this house like he was on one of his ships again. Whistles, orders, no more music, no more laughing. Nothing that reminds him of her. Not even the children…. but only a matter of weeks ago something changed. I shouldn't really say this to you, I don't even know you… but he seemed distracted by something. He was less concerned about whether his children were sticking at their studies and more concerned about his trips to Salzburg."

Maria could feel her face start to burn and her heart thumped wildly in her chest.

"Please don't think too badly of him. He is a proud and brave man and he would do anything for his children. Anyway, just remember to be on time. Good Evening my dear." And with a twirl of her skirt Frau Schmidt swept out of the door and closed it behind her.

XXx

Captain von Trapp looked wistfully at the empty chair opposite him. It fleetingly crossed his mind that Maria might have left, gone back to the Abbey and then to his annoyance, he found himself worrying that she _had_ actually done so. He hadn't exactly made her feel welcome. He was glad of the glass of whiskey that he had consumed earlier, it was certainly steadying his nerves.

Suddenly he heard the sound of hurried footsteps and as he looked round he saw a rather flustered Maria rush into the Dining room. He couldn't help smiling as he thought of the many times she had been late when they met in Salzburg.

"Good evening…" she directed towards him. "Good evening, children."

"Good evening, Fraulein Maria." The children looked at her expectantly as she, _too easily_ fell into their trap by sitting down on a large pinecone that had been placed on her chair.

She yelped and stood quickly rubbing her bottom. As she looked up rather embarrassed she saw the Captain staring back at her with a bemused look on his face.

"Enchanting little ritual… is it something you learnt at the Abbey?"

Maria looked along the table at the children's faces. It would have been easy to pick up the pinecone and expose their little trick but instead something told her to tell yet another little white lie and she merely made an excuse, rubbed her hip and blamed it on rheumatism.

After thanking the Lord, which didn't seem to please the Captain either, they began their meal but Maria found it necessary to try and make conversation about how _well_ the children had welcomed her.

"Knowing how nervous I must have been, a stranger in a new household. Knowing how important it was for me to feel accepted." At this point she looked straight at Georg, speaking now about him as much as about the children. "It was so kind and thoughtful of you to make my first moments here so warm and happy and… pleasant."

As she continued sarcastically, one by one she pricked the children's consciences, which eventually led to most of them apart from the very eldest, breaking down in tears. Georg's own conscience was feeling more than a little uncomfortable and he became irritated at his children's emotional states.

"Oh, what is it Marta?"

"Nothing, Father," the little girl whimpered.

Georg looked across at Maria who was trying her best to look nonchalant. "Fraulein, is it to be at every meal or merely at… err, dinner time that you intend leading us all through this rare and wonderful new world of indigestion?"

"Oh they're alright _Captain_ , they're just happy." At which point their sobs became uncontrollable.

xXx

The rest of the meal passed without incident until Franz entered the room to deliver a telegram to the Captain. Maria watched with interest as the eldest von Trapp child, Liesl, asked who the messenger had been and then asked if she could be excused from the table.

The Captain opened his telegram and was pleased to learn that Elsa had agreed to his visit. He then addressed his children.

"In the morning, I will be going to Vienna," he said, very matter of factly.

Maria looked up and saw him fold the telegram neatly. He glanced over but she quickly returned to her dessert. She wondered if he would be visiting the same friend that he had when they had first met.

"Not again father," the children moaned their disapproval until several stern glares from him made them all concentrate once more on their chocolate cake.

Little Gretl looked up from her bowl and asked forlornly, "How long will you be gone this time, Father?"

"I'm not sure Gretl, I'm not sure." In his mind he told himself that his trip would be a quick one. He would do what he needed to do and then return to Salzburg. But knowing Elsa, she wouldn't make things easy for him.

"To visit Baroness Schraeder _again_?" Louisa asked boldly, to which she was told by Friedrich to mind her own business.

For some reason, Georg looked towards Maria as he answered his daughter. "As a matter of fact, _yes_ , Louisa."

On hearing the title… _Baroness_ , Maria nearly choked on her dessert. As she reached for a glass of water, Georg looked at her with some concern but his attention was taken again as another of his daughters spoke,

"Why don't we ever get to meet the Baroness?"

Maria could take it no longer. She was surprised that she felt hurt at learning that he had in fact been visiting a _woman_ in Vienna. Really it had nothing to do with her and he hadn't exactly lied because she had never asked for any details, but none the less she couldn't stop the sting of tears in her eyes. Quickly she excused herself from the table. Georg stood as she rushed past his chair but could do nothing but watch as she fled from the room.

xXx

Later that evening, the curtains in Maria's bedroom billowed dramatically as a gale blew outside and a roll of thunder rudely shattered the silence. Rain began to pelt down and Maria hurried to the windows and pulled them to. She was feeling rather foolish for leaving the table so suddenly. Many thoughts had crossed her mind as she had changed into her nightdress. Mainly she wondered why he hadn't told her of his wife's death. Then again, their last meeting hadn't exactly been a harmonious one. She had jumped to the wrong conclusion about him being married and had hardly afforded him the opportunity to explain. Sometimes she wished she wasn't so hot headed and didn't always speak before she engaged her brain.

There was a knock at the door and she said a silent prayer, hoping that it wouldn't be the Captain come to see why she had so rudely left them at dinner.

"Come in," she replied tentatively but was relieved to find Frau Schmidt enter her room with an arm full of the most gorgeous materials she had ever seen.

"For your new dresses, Fraulein Maria. The Captain had these sent up from town."

"Oh how lovely, I'm sure these will make the prettiest dresses I've ever had." She took them from the housekeeper's outstretched arms. "Erm, do you think if I asked the Captain tomorrow he might get some more material, so that I can make the children some play clothes?"

"The von Trapp children don't play… they march!" the housekeeper laughed.

"Even so… if I ask him?"

"Well. He's leaving for Vienna in the morning."

"Oh yes, of course," Maria answered sadly. "How long will he be gone?"

"That all depends. The last time he visited the Baroness he stayed for a fortnight but it's usually more like a month." Frau Schmidt looked around to check that no one was listening. "I shouldn't be saying this, but if you ask me, the Captain is thinking very seriously of marrying the woman before the summer is over."

"Oh… she isn't just a friend then?"

"No, I don't think so. Anyway, I've said enough. Goodnight, dear."

The door closed and Maria stood statue like staring at the back of it, unable to move. She'd been a fool to think that anyone as sophisticated as Georg would find her in the least bit attractive. _Of course_ he would marry a Baroness and then his children would have a new mother. This is why she had been sent here. It was God's way of showing her how foolish she had been so that she would once again realise that her path in life _was_ and always had been to become a Nun.

xXx

Having changed into something more comfortable, Georg retired to his study. Somehow his life seemed to be spiralling out of control, which for a Naval man was very difficult to comprehend. He would set off for Vienna as early as possible in the morning and then he would at least deal with one of his problems. So, after a very quick night cap he decided to go up to his room.

Maria's actions had concerned him during Dinner and it crossed his mind to check on her before he settled down for the night. He had begun to realise that his behaviour had been uncalled for and that in fact he was as much to blame for their breakdown in communication as she was. He had many faults but he had never considered himself to be a bully, but that is what his behaviour amounted to and he wasn't proud of it. If her appointment as Governess stood any chance of working, they would have to reach some sort of agreement to at least be civil to one another.

As he reached the landing he heard a raucous noise coming from her bedroom. Could it actually be… _singing_? He paused at the door, his hand hovered over the handle. He listened for a few moments more and realised that not only could he hear Maria's voice he could also hear the shrieks of excitement which were coming from his children. The woman was a frustration. Had she not heard him say specifically that his children were to keep a strict bedtime routine?

Georg pushed down the handle and flung the door open with some force. He stepped into the room, straight into Maria who put her hands out to stop herself from flying right into him. Seeing Maria hurtling towards him, Georg managed to catch her by her upper arms just as her hands thumped against his chest. The children scattered and ran to the opposite side of Maria's bed as they formed their orderly line once more.

The Captain gently pushed Maria away and looked over towards his children.

"Fraulein, did I not tell you that bedtime is to be strictly observed in this house?"

"Well, the children were upset by the storm, Sir, I thought that if I…" Maria saw the anger flare in his eyes and she shrugged admitting defeat. "You did, Sir."

"And do you or do you not have difficulty remembering such simple instructions?" Georg remembered his regretful behaviour from earlier and was trying hard not to lose his temper.

"Only during thunderstorms, Sir."

Kurt began to giggle and Georg ordered all of his children back to their bedrooms.

"Oh please, Geor…" Maria looked into his blazing blue eyes. "I mean, _Captain_. Please don't be too hard on them. It was my fault. I'm supposed to be the one looking after them. They are only children."

"Yes!" he snapped. "And I am their father."

Georg stepped further into the room and quietly shut the door behind him. Maria stepped back nervously. The tension in the air was palpable and she felt very uncomfortable because of his formidable presence.

"Why did you leave the Dinner table in such a dramatic way. It really doesn't set a very good example to the children." Georg cursed himself for his tactless words, sometimes he couldn't believe that he was actually an intelligent and educated man.

Why was he changing the subject? Why would he not see that the way he treated his children was wrong and how on earth did he not realise that she was angry that he had lied to her. Maria saw red and her hackles rose.

"I'm very sorry, _Captain von Trapp_ if I don't live up to your impeccable standards but believe it or not it came as rather a surprise that it was a lady friend that you had been visiting in Vienna when you were so eager to meet with me in Salzburg. And…" Maria now put her hands on her hips as she stepped closer to him. "… as it turns out, she isn't just a _friend_. I'm reliably informed that you are about to propose to her."

Maria was fuming, her nostrils were flaring and she knew she must look quite an unpleasant sight but she was glad, because she wasn't about to fall into his arms for a second time, no matter how tempting it was. She couldn't understand it but she was even more attracted to him when he was angry.

"And while we are on the subject, did it never cross your mind to tell me that you had _seven_ children instead of leading me to believe that you only had one! All this time I was feeling guilty for not telling you I was a postulant and there _you_ were being equally, if not more deceitful than I was!"

Georg struggled inwardly with his breathing as he fought with himself to remain calm. Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes seemed to take on a dangerously dark hue. He could almost feel her breath against his skin once more and it was taking him all of his self-control not to just take her in his arms again and kiss her senseless. Damn the woman!

"You never asked me if I had more than one child and for your information, _Fraulein_ , I am visiting Vienna to tell Baroness Schraeder that our relationship is over. I am done with women. All you cause me is grief and heartache. My children and I are much better off on our own," he whispered through gritted teeth before wrenching the door open and slamming it behind him as he left.

Maria ran her fingers through her hair in frustration. This wasn't part of God's plan; she was sure of that. He needed to marry Baroness Schraeder so that his poor wretched children would have a mother, he would once again have a reason to live and _she_ could go back to the Abbey, forget about him and follow her calling as a Nun.

But why was it all proving so difficult!

xXx

 _ **Hopefully things may settle down in the next chapter! Hopefully…**_


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** So, this isn't going to be the last chapter as I'd thought! This is where things will eventually start to get mixed up a bit, the scenes may be the same but the characters in those scenes might not be! Thank you for your continued interest and reviews.

 **Disclaimer** and **rating** as per first chapter.

 **Chapter 8**

Consumed with indignation, Maria threw her dressing gown across the bed. What on earth did he think he was doing talking to her in that way and why was it that all they seemed to be able to do was argue. It had been the same the last time they had met in Salzburg but then, with some embarrassment, she remembered that it had not been Georg who had reacted unreasonably, instead it had been her.

Something had to be done, they couldn't carry on in this way. She wasn't about to give up and go back to the Abbey. God had sent her here for a reason and she would do everything in her power to fulfil his task.

However, in order for either of them to be able to move on with the rest of their lives, she had to stop him from ending his relationship with the Baroness. As he was leaving for Vienna in the morning, Maria knew she had to speak to him urgently, even if it meant disturbing him. She opened her bedroom door and with some relief she saw that instead of going to the master suite he had gone back downstairs.

She assumed that he had gone to his study and so she slid her arms into her dressing gown and then wrapped it around her body. After checking that the children had finally settled, she made her way down the stairs.

Nearing the study door, she was sure that she could hear him but could it possibly be true that he was crying? It certainly sounded like it but he didn't seem to be the type of man who would be prone to emotional outbursts.

Maria paused unsure whether she should disturb him in what could be an awkward situation for both of them, but summoning all the courage that she could find, she gently knocked on the door and waited patiently.

"Who is it?" Georg answered, he ran his fingers through his hair, quickly trying to compose himself. His eyes were red and slightly bloodshot from tiredness as much as anything else, but nonetheless he wiped away the moisture that had gathered as he had surrendered himself to self-pity, before picking up a glass and pouring himself a drink

"It's me, erm, I mean, it's… Maria."

"Come in… shut the door behind you."

Maria did as he asked and after closing the door she walked over to where he stood by his desk. He looked tired and a little emotional. He had loosened his tie and his hair wasn't quite as perfect as it usually was. _He must have run his fingers through it_ , she thought, but then quickly pushed those thoughts to the back of her mind as she knew that she had to be strong and not give in to the overwhelming urge that she felt to take him in her arms and soothe away his obvious pain.

He had a glass of whiskey in his hand and the decanter in the other. He held the glass out to her and asked, "Would you care to join me for a drink."

Maria shook her head, "No thank you, but I'd very much like to talk."

"Really," he laughed sarcastically, "Talking doesn't seem to have got us very far up until now, does it?"

Shooting him one of her looks, Georg realised in that moment that he was tired of fighting.

"I'm sorry, please…" he gestured for Maria to take a seat on the settee close to the fire and he then joined her keeping an appropriate distance.

" _I'm sorry_ … about earlier. I didn't mean to… well, what I mean is, I know that you didn't lie to me intentionally," Maria looked at him with some concern as he took a sip of his drink and then stared into the glass swirling it around so that the golden liquid spun like a whirlpool in an ocean.

Whilst still studying the bottom of his glass he replied. "There's no need to apologise. I shouldn't have put you on the spot. It was none of my business why you left the dinner table. You're here as my children's Governess. I have no right to pry into your personal life."

As he finally looked up and met her gaze, he smiled and she saw that his face had softened. His eyes were warm and his shoulders had relaxed, he looked once more like her handsome stranger, if a little dishevelled.

"Please don't break off your relationship with Baroness Schraeder, not on my account. You must feel quite strongly about her and well… you deserve to be happy. You're a good man, Georg. I know that."

"If only it were as simple as that. Elsa and I have been friends for a long time. I do enjoy her company, but…" he breathed out wearily. "I can't explain." Georg fidgeted on the settee, there was so much that he wanted to say but so much that he knew he couldn't. He had to stick to his resolve but he needed her to know that he _had_ cared. "I did enjoy our afternoons in Salzburg. I hope you know that."

"Yes, I do know," Maria felt her cheeks become warm and her eyes started to sting. "So did I."

Georg reached over and took her hand in his, "It shouldn't have turned out like this and I am so very sorry if I hurt you, it was never my intention to frighten you or make you feel uncomfortable. I'm afraid I've become rather selfish since my wife passed away. It's not something I'm proud of."

Maria placed her other hand over his as he continued to apologise.

"If I had known that you had dedicated your life to God and that you intended to become a nun I would never have…" he sighed, finding it hard to properly convey his feelings. If truth be known, he was still struggling with them himself, even though he had promised himself that he wouldn't interfere with her path in life.

Maria now placed one of her fingers on his lips to silence him. "Please don't, there's really no harm done. Perhaps in another life, things may have been different?"

"Yes, I'd like to think so," he nodded with some sadness, as it was now perfectly clear to him that there truly was no future for them together apart from in a professional capacity.

Her fingers swept across his chin until she cupped his face with the palm of her hand. He flinched slightly as the warmth from her skin made his cheek tingle and he closed his eyes. She kissed him softly and Georg brought his own hand up to hers holding it there momentarily as he gazed into those dangerously blue eyes once again.

"Well," Maria whispered. "I should let you get some sleep. No doubt you have an early start tomorrow. I'm glad we were able to talk…" Maria struggled to control her words as her voice began to waiver. Summoning all the self-control she could muster, with a smile she eventually continued, "And while you are away, I will try and live up to your _impossibly_ high standards!"

Georg raised an eyebrow and managed a weak grin. Without another word Maria walked to the door and pushed down the handle. As she gently closed the door behind her she leant back for a moment allowing her head to rest against it. The tears that had been stinging her eyes since she entered his study began to trickle down her cheeks. Speaking to him about the Baroness had been the right thing to do. He obviously cared about her and within a few months she would be his wife but what Maria couldn't understand was why she felt as if her heart had been ripped into a thousand pieces.

xXx

 _ **I'm sorry this chapter was so short but the next one has the potential to be rather long and I needed to split it up. Please review if you can. It makes all the difference.**_


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** So, I did say this would be a longer one. I've become a bit obsessed and spent all day on this. There is a lot of the original dialogue in this chapter which seems like a bit of a cheat but I felt it had to be included. Following this chapter things will get mixed up a bit, the scenes may be the same but the characters in those scenes might not be! Thank you for your continued interest and reviews.

 **Disclaimer** and **rating** as per first chapter.

 **Chapter 9**

A week passed and then another without any word from Georg. Maria knew of course, that this meant that he had taken her advice and so she threw herself into her duties as a Governess. The children were blossoming under her supervision. For once in their lives they seemed to be having fun. She made sure that they kept up with their studies but they also spent time on her mountain, having picnics, picking flowers and singing.

Liesl started to trust and confide in Maria and although she would never criticise her father, Maria came to understand that the young girl felt very hurt by the way he treated them all. Perhaps some of the others were too young but she was old enough to remember what it had been like when their mother was alive. Maria was excited to learn that the house had always been full of music, whether it was a grand and glittering ball or just a family sing along, something which occurred more often than Maria would ever have believed.

After a tiring afternoon in the garden which involved ball games and fishing and even swimming for the boys, they all decided to retire to their rooms for the rest of the afternoon to engage in some quiet activities. Maria gathered up the blankets that they had used to spread over the crisp grass and followed the children into the house.

"My my, they all look completely exhausted," laughed Frau Schmidt who had watched the children trudge up the stairs as if their legs were made of lead.

"Yes, I think the rest of the afternoon may be quite peaceful for all of us."

"You've worked wonders with them, my dear. If only you had come to us several Governesses ago," smiled the kindly Housekeeper.

"They are lovely children; all they need is to be allowed to _be_ children."

"Yes, well. Let's hope that Captain von Trapp shares your way of thinking when he returns from Vienna."

"Err… Frau Schmidt, do you know how much longer the Captain will be away? The children have been asking me if I'd heard anything." It wasn't exactly a lie. Several of the children had expressed their concerns about how long their father had been in Vienna but if she was being honest, Maria was equally as eager to know the answer.

"As a matter of fact we received a telegram from him earlier. He will be spending a further week in Vienna. When he returns he will be bringing the Baroness and Herr Detweiler with him." Frau Schmidt looked around to see if any of the other servants were close enough to hear her. "If you ask me, the fact that Herr Detweiler is coming with them means that there may be an announcement on their return."

Maria, being slightly naïve didn't follow what the Housekeeper was implying and looked at her with a puzzled expression.

"Oh my dear," the housekeeper chuckled. "It means that the Captain and the Baroness must be engaged to be married. Why else would they bring a chaperone with them?"

It shouldn't have come as such a shock but Maria felt as if the breath had been wrenched from her chest. She felt completely winded and her head began to spin nauseatingly.

"Fraulein Maria… are you alright. You've gone very pale my dear," Frau Schmidt led Maria over to a chair in the hallway and she sat down heavily, resting her head in her hands.

"Err, yes, yes, I'm fine. I just suddenly felt very dizzy. I'll sit here for a while until I feel better."

"Let me go and fetch you a glass of water."

"Oh no, really there's no need. I'm feeling much better already. I think perhaps I just spent too long in the sun today. Maybe I'll go and have a lie down. I can listen for the children at the same time."

Frau Schmidt watched with some concern as Maria walked very shakily up the stairs. Something wasn't quite right but she couldn't put her finger on it. Maria was a lovely girl and the last thing Frau Schmidt wanted was for her to have to return to the Abbey, not until the summer was over at the very least.

xXx

The following week passed quite happily with the children making the most of being outside in the warm sunshine. They went for bike rides and walks and Maria even allowed them to climb trees in the garden. She tried to push thoughts of the Captain and the Baroness from her mind as each time she started to think about them she felt an overwhelming sadness sweep over her.

The children were happy and getting more excited by the day, anticipating their father's return. They'd told her several stories about Uncle Max and Maria had to admit that she was interested to meet what promised to be a very colourful and curious character.

Finally, the day arrived. Captain von Trapp had sent a telegram the previous day confirming that they would return from Vienna sometime in the afternoon. Maria knew that the children would be insufferable unless they were kept quite occupied that day.

They all put on the play clothes that Maria had made from the old drapes in her bedroom. No further material had been forthcoming for clothes so she had decided to make do with the curtains which still had plenty of wear in them.

Liesl and Louisa had asked if they could take a walk in Mirabell Gardens. Maria was reluctant, she knew that it would bring back memories of her times with Georg but they all looked so excited that she gave in and they caught the next bus to Salzburg. The gardens were even more beautiful than the last time Maria had visited. The children looked in awe at the fountains and the two youngest girls loved the rose garden with its brightly coloured fragrant blooms.

As the children played hide and seek and ran enthusiastically through the low hedged garden, Maria stopped and sat for a while on the white cast iron bench where she had rested with Georg. Their conversation flashed through her mind and for one fleeting moment Georg was back there with her. This time though there were no arguments, no fights, just the sweet heady smell of the roses and his delicate chaste kisses.

"Fraulein Maria, is everything alright," Liesl asked as she joined her Governess on the bench.

"Oh, Liesl, yes. Everything is fine," Maria sighed as she took the young girls hand into hers.

"You seemed so far away, Fraulein Maria. Where were you?" Liesl asked innocently.

"Very far away LIesl, perhaps even in another life," Maria smiled as she recalled her conversation with Georg the day before he left for Vienna. "Come on, lets round your brothers and sisters up. We must go and catch the bus back to Aigen."

On the way back Maria decided that they would get off the bus a few stops early and walk the rest of the way. It was so hot and there was still plenty of the day to fill.

Huge leafy trees lined either side of the road on the way back to the Villa. Kurt and Friedrich begged her to allow them to climb the trees. Before long all of the children including Maria found themselves whooping with excitement as they dangled precariously from the branches.

xXx

"The mountains are magnificent, Georg. Really magnificent." Elsa Schraeder stared in awe at the stunningly beautiful, snow powdered mountains which loomed above them.

"I had them put up just for you, Elsa," Georg remarked, sarcastically.

"Even if it's to a height of ten thousand feet, Georg always believes in rising to the occasion!" Max Detweiler smirked, pleased with his double entendre!

"Unless the jokes improve, Max, I'm taking back my invitation."

"You didn't invite me to your Villa, I invited myself. You need someone to look after you Georg and I needed a place where the cuisine is superb, the wine cellar unexcelled and the price… err _, perfect_!"

Elsa laughed at their mutual friend who never failed to make the reason for his presence completely transparent. "Max, you are outrageous."

Max laughed, "Not at all. I'm a very charming sponge."

The sound of music floated majestically on the wind as they continued their journey. Max expressed his interest, always open to finding a new musical group that would make his fortune.

"It's the Clockman Monastery Choir," Georg put his old friend out of his misery.

"They're good, very good. I must explore this territory in the next few days. Somewhere a hungry little singing group is waiting for Max Detweiler to pluck it out of obscurity and make it famous at the Salzburg Folk Festival."

As the three travelling companions continued along the pretty tree lined road, they heard the sound of children's voices.

"Good heavens, what's this," Elsa exclaimed in astonishment as they saw several children all dressed in floral green outfits dangling from the nearby trees.

Georg glanced at them briefly, "Oh, it's nothing, just some local urchins." But as he passed the last tree it suddenly dawned on him that one of those "urchins" looked very familiar. It was impossible though. There was no way that Maria would ever be caught climbing trees.

xXx

Georg and the Baroness walked amiably by the lake admiring the mountains and breathing in the crisp, fresh air.

"I do love it here, Georg. How can you leave it as often as you do?"

"Pretending to be madly active I suppose. Activity suggests a life filled with purpose," he smiled, thoughtfully.

"Or is it just that you are running away from memories… or maybe something else?"

"Hmm… or perhaps just searching for a reason to stay."

Georg took Elsa by the arm and they walked a little way further in silence.

"I hope you know, Elsa, that you were the first person that brought some meaning back into my life and I will always be grateful to you for that."

"It's so heart-warming to know that I have at least been someone's saviour!" Elsa smiled before noticing that Max was now settling himself on the terrace with yet another plate of apple strudel.

Climbing the steps, they heard Max Detweiler as he began grumbling about yet another singing ensemble that he had let slip through his fingers.

"I wonder where the children are?" Georg mused, totally uninterested in his friend's misfortune.

"Obviously they must have heard that I was coming and they've gone into hiding!" Elsa quipped, fully aware that she wouldn't be welcomed with open arms by the children.

"I was hoping they'd be here to welcome you."

Georg looked around and when they were nowhere to be seen he asked Max to break the habit of a lifetime and be politely sociable with Elsa as he went to locate them. Waiting for Georg to be out of sight, Max then sidled up to Elsa and sat beside her on the stone balustrade.

"Well, have you persuaded him yet… do I hear wedding bells by any chance?" Max couldn't help himself, he had always been a shameless gossip and Elsa and Georg were two of his dearest friends.

"Peeling madly, but not I fear for me."

"What kind of talk is that?"

"That is none of your business talk, Max." Elsa waggled her finger at him. "You know how fond I am of Georg and I will not have you toying with us."

"But I don't understand. Why else are we here?"

Georg appeared back on the terrace obviously annoyed by something.

"All will become clear, Max. Be patient," Elsa whispered, as she tapped her friend playfully on the chest and Max just sulked like a petulant child.

"Georg, what's the matter? I hope you aren't annoyed because the children aren't here? It really doesn't bother me."

"No… well, yes but…" Georg shook his head in anger. "The cheek of that lad. Err. The messenger boy. Would you believe that just now he had the tenacity to greet me with the Nazi salute?" Georg thrust the telegram that had been delivered into Max's hand.

"Oh Georg, how old was he… just a boy?"

"Yes, and I'm _just_ an Austrian," Georg snapped sharply.

"What's going to happen will happen, just make sure that it doesn't happen to you," Max said flippantly, only to anger his friend further.

"Don't you _ever_ say that again." Georg could hardly control his rage and if it weren't for the fact that Elsa was there, he felt so strongly that he may have taken his friend by the lapels and tried to shake some sense back into him.

Suddenly in the distance they could hear the sound of children's laughter and singing. Max took the opportunity to disappear inside as Georg and Elsa followed the laughter down to the gates by the Lake.

As they watched, a rowing boat filled with his children and their Governess came slowly bobbing into view. The children spotted their father and started to shout with excitement. Georg looked on still annoyed by his encounter with the telegram boy.

As they came closer, all of the occupants of the boat got to their feet. Maria clapped her hands together in glee, "Oh Captain, you're home!"

The small wooden boat began to rock precariously and Georg stared, positively speechless as Maria and the children fell into the water. He was furious yet again. What on earth was she playing at allowing his children to get into such a dangerous predicament.

"Come out of that water at once," he shouted before flinging open the heavy metal gates.

Elsa now stood beside him, somewhat amused by the scene that was unfolding in front of her.

Maria took hold of the boat and began to pull it into the shore. She looked up and saw Elsa smiling.

"Oh… you must be Baroness Schraeder."

Elsa giggled and Georg shot her a disapproving glance over his shoulder. The children slipped and slopped up the steps before they suddenly heard the sharp whistle. They quickly fell into line as their father looked at them in disgust. He ripped the scarf from Louisa's head and let it dangle, dripping between his fingers.

"This is Baroness Schraeder… and _these_ are my children," he frowned.

"How do you do," the Baroness smiled warmly.

"Alright, go inside, dry off, change your clothes. Report back here… IMMEDIATELY!" he ordered.

The children scurried away as Maria looked over to him, dismayed by his apparent coldness and indifference to his children. She shook her head before walking past both Elsa and Georg to head towards the house.

"Fraulein, you will stay here, please." Maria stopped, as if frozen to the spot.

"I think I better go and see what Max is up to." Elsa knew that it was best that she leave. She'd seen Georg lose his temper before and it was never a pleasant thing to witness.

"Now Fraulein, I want a truthful answer from you."

"Yes, _Captain._ "

"Is it possible or could I just have imagined it. Have my children by any chance been climbing trees today?"

"Yes, Captain."

"I see, and where, _may I ask,_ did they get, erm, these um… these…"

"Play clothes," Maria finished his sentence for him.

"Oh, is that what you call them?"

"I made them, from the drapes that used to hang in my bedroom."

" _Drapes?"_

"Yes, the children have been everywhere in them."

Georg began walking towards her rather menacingly but Maria held his gaze and her ground.

"Do you mean to tell me that _my_ children have been roaming about _Salzburg_ dressed up in nothing but some old _drapes_." He flung the soaking wet scarf down to the tiles with a slap.

"Mmm…hmm, and having a _marvellous_ time." Maria raised her chin trying to show him that she wasn't frightened of him even though her insides felt like jelly.

"They have uniforms."

"Straight-jackets if you'll forgive me." Maria felt her temper flare and her inability to keep her mouth firmly closed was once again about to become her biggest enemy.

"I will _not_ forgive you for _that_."

"Children cannot do all the things they are supposed to do if they have to worry about spoiling their precious clothes or their…"

"I haven't heard them complain yet."

"Well they wouldn't dare, they love you too much… they _fear_ you too much."

"I don't wish you to discuss my children in this manner."

"Well you've got to hear from someone, you're never home long enough to know them."

"I don't want to hear anymore from you about my children. And if I'm not mistaken, you were the one who encouraged me on this trip to Vienna in the first place." He glared at Maria, almost challenging her to contradict him.

Just for a moment Maria was distracted but the time she had spent with his children over the last few weeks had made her realise that someone had to tackle him about them. She didn't rise to his bait but instead continued to lecture him about his children.

"Your children pretend not to be hurt when you brush them aside but they are."

"Fraulein, that will do." He shouted but Maria just carried on blocking out his tirade.

"I said, _that will do_."

"You have to get to know your children and the little ones they just want to be loved, oh please Captain, love them, _love them all_." Maria walked over to him and pleaded with him.

"I don't care to hear anything further from you about my children." Georg strode away, feeling under immense pressure by the close proximity of his Governess.

"I haven't finished yet, Captain!"

"Oh yes you have… _Captain_ ," Georg shook his head "I mean, Fraulein." Georg took a deep breath to calm his anger. " _Now_ , you will pack your things this minute and return to the Abbey."

Maria was stunned. She hadn't for one-minute imagined that he would ask her to leave. Perhaps she had underestimated his unpredictability or perhaps she was just in the way now that the Baroness was here.

For a moment they looked at each other, neither one of them knowing what to say, when suddenly they could hear the sound of the children singing.

"What's that?" Georg asked, confused about why he could hear music coming from his house.

Looking toward the house she replied plainly, "It's singing."

"Yes, I realise it's singing, but _who_ … is singing?"

"The children."

As Georg listened to the beautiful harmony that floated from the house he barely whispered in disbelief. "The children?"

"I taught them something to sing for the Baroness." Maria stood watching him as he struggled to comprehend the emotions which were coursing through his body before he quickly walked into the house.

xXx

It wasn't until Maria began to shiver that she realised that she was standing in a pool of water dripping wet and unable to move. Georg was now inside and she dreaded to think what he would be saying to his children just because they had broken his rules and dared to sing in his house.

She would creep up the stairs and pack her things without anyone noticing her and then she would quietly slip out of the house. She felt sorry for his children and in some ways she felt sorry for the Baroness. He would never change and one by one he would lose his children and probably his sanity.

Tip toeing across the hall she suddenly heard the sound of a man's voice. Her curiosity got the better of her and she peaked around the door. There in the middle of the room stood Georg singing, surrounded by his children and as she watched them embrace him her eyes began to fill with tears.

Gretl looked towards her and Maria gestured for her to give the little bunch of Edelweiss to the Baroness.

"Ahhh… Edelweiss. You never told me how enchanting your children are." As Elsa hugged Gretl, she noticed with some interest that Georg had looked up towards Maria who still stood in the doorway.

As he did so Maria stepped back into the shadows, trying not to be seen. She walked towards the stairs but Georg quickly hurried after her.

Standing below her in the hall he looked up towards her. "Fraulein… Maria. I behaved badly, I apologise."

"Oh, I'm far too outspoken… you already know that. It's one of my worst faults."

"You were right; I don't know my children." Slowly he moved closer to the bottom of the steps.

"There's still time, Captain. They want so much to be close to you."

"You've brought music back into the house, I'd forgotten." Maria began to climb the stairs, she couldn't look at him any longer, he looked so humble and ashamed.

Finally he plucked up the courage to say the words that they both needed to hear.

"Fraulein… I want you to stay. I… I ask you to stay."

She stopped, placing her hands on the bannister to steady herself and she smiled down at him, "If I can be of any help?"

"You have already… more than you know." As they stared at one another he felt a strong compulsion to run up the stairs and gather her into his arms. How close he had come to losing her. Regaining his senses, he smiled and then turned to join his children and the Baroness.

Maria felt a huge wave of relief wash over her as she clapped her hands together in glee and let out a small yelp.

Finally, she was making a difference, finally, she was fulfilling God's will.

xXx

 _ **Unfortunately the next chapter won't be posted for a week or so. Please review if you can :)**_


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** So, hopefully they might start sorting themselves out soon! Thank you again for all your reviews and please keep writing them if you can.

 **Disclaimer** as per first chapter.

 **Rating** Better change this to T now, just in case!

 **Chapter 10**

Over the coming days the Von Trapp Villa came alive. The children sang wherever they went and not far behind them would be Maria who also seemed to have found a new and renewed lease of life. Her smile lit up every room she entered and Georg found himself making excuses to be in whichever part of the house she presently occupied. The children clearly loved their Governess and he could see how much they were blossoming under her care.

In stark contrast, Georg was intrigued by his children's less than enthusiastic reaction to Elsa's presence at the Villa. He wasn't altogether happy with his children's behaviour towards her but to be fair to them, Elsa wasn't exactly displaying a great deal of fervour either.

Max was just being... well, Max!

When he wasn't eating Apple Strudel he was using Georg's phone to speak to his contacts in Paris and Rome. He had however ingratiated himself with Georg by finding the most gorgeous puppet theatre that Georg knew he would end up paying for. Nevertheless, the children adored it and it would seem that Maria also found it enchanting, so for those reasons alone, Georg was happy.

For a week they had been practising virtually every day and Georg, Elsa and Max had all been strictly forbidden from entering the ballroom. Georg recalled with some amusement that Maria had caught him one morning trying to peek through the keyhole.

"Ahem! Excuse me, Captain but you will kindly remember that there are some rooms in this house which are not to be disturbed." Maria had taken great delight in scolding him as she stumbled across him crouched down with his ear to the door.

She was certain that she had seen him wink at her as he saluted sarcastically before striding away towards his study with a backward glance, which betrayed the most irresistible smirk on his face. It had taken her practically the whole of the morning to banish the image of him from her mind and even then she couldn't stop smiling.

xXx

Finally, the evening of the Puppet Show arrived. Georg was incredibly excited, Elsa less so and Max, well he just enjoyed the whole delicious scenario and couldn't wait to see some of the faces that Elsa would pull as she was forced to endure yet another von Trapp musical extravaganza.

As it began, Max and Elsa applauded as Georg peaked behind the theatre to see that they were ready, before sneaking back to his seat to await the performance. The curtains opened and Maria's gorgeous voice drifted from the top of the theatre. The three members of the audience looked on enthralled by the delightful tale that was unfolding before them. Georg couldn't believe how talented his children really were and wished that he could see Maria properly but all he _could_ see above the theatre was the top of her head which bobbed in time with the music. The rest of the puppeteers being smaller, were all completely hidden.

As the performance reached its climax all that could be heard from the intimate audience was the sound of enthusiastic applause and shouts of "Bravo, Bravo!"

The children appeared out from behind and within the theatre, as Georg leapt from his seat to embrace his children. He congratulated them all one by one, before they ran over to Max, pleading with him that they could keep the puppets and the theatre.

Elsa remained seated, only standing when Maria appeared from behind the theatre apparently exhausted. Maria leant against the side of the wooden structure and wiped her brow with the back of her hand.

"Well done, Fraulein. I really am very, very much impressed." Georg walked over to where Maria stood, smiling widely.

"They're your children, Captain," Maria beamed as she lifted her arms before letting them drop to her sides with a slap.

For some reason he just couldn't tear his eyes away from her. She looked beautiful and he knew in his heart that she was the reason that he and his children were so happy. All at once he could feel Elsa's presence behind him and he realised that she had been waiting for him. He turned and with a rather embarrassed look on his face he reached his arm out for her and they walked towards the door.

"My dear, is there anything you can't do?" Elsa enquired, as she looked back momentarily.

"I'm not sure that I'll make a very good Nun," Maria joked, but inside she was once again seriously doubting her vocation.

"Hmmm… you may well be right, my dear," Elsa shot back and Georg took her firmly by the arm and led her away from Maria.

He waited by the door to allow his Governess to pass. As she did so he couldn't stop himself from admiring how graceful she looked. Elsa was always beautifully made up and her dresses were elaborate and expensive but Maria was just so naturally elegant and beautiful, nothing about her was false. Warmth radiated from her and he felt his heart beat just a little quicker as she smiled when she passed him.

Without fail, Max interrupted them in the hall with one of his preposterous plans. He proposed that Georg's children should become his next musical ensemble. Without a second thought, Georg dismissed his plans and walked through to the sitting room heading directly for the drinks table.

After one further try Max got a final, frustrated reply from Georg.

" _Max_ , my children do not sing in public."

"Well, you can't blame me for trying."

Maria could tell that Georg was becoming irritated and so in an attempt to lighten the mood she distracted the children by clapping her hands together and she went to stand in the middle of the room.

"Children, who shall we hear from next?" They all eagerly gathered around their Governess and whispered in her ear. It was obvious as Georg looked over to where she stood that she couldn't quite believe who they were suggesting.

Still questioning their decision, Maria picked up her guitar from beside the fireplace and walked across to where Elsa, Georg and Max still stood.

She cleared her throat to get Georg's attention and then held out the guitar with both hands and presented it to him.

"The vote is unanimous… _you,_ Captain."

Max chuckled and Elsa looked at Georg who appeared as bemused about the situation as she was.

"Me… I don't understand."

"Please…" she smiled, hoping for the children's sakes that he would at least consider taking the guitar.

"Ahhhh…" he hummed as he waggled his finger, firstly at Maria and then at the children. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no…"

"I'm told that a long time ago you were quite good." Maria remembered now how Liesl had told her that Georg would sing for them when they went to bed. His rich voice would soothe them to sleep and help them forget about any nightmares that might dare to disturb their sleep.

"Well that was a _very_ , _very,_ _very_ long time ago," he was embarrassed and feeling rather awkward but the look on his children's faces almost broke his heart. How could he possibly deny them… or Maria?

He took the guitar from Maria's hands and placed his fingers on the strings. As he got the feel of the instrument once more it suddenly flashed through his mind that he would play a song that hopefully would mean something not only to him but also to Maria.

He played the first few notes as he stood and then as he finally plucked up the courage he began to sing, tentatively at first, his voice slightly shaky.

 _Edelweiss, Edelweiss,  
Every morning you greet me,_

He turned slowly and settled himself on the sofa. Even before his gaze fell upon her sun bathed face she was lost. The way he sang as if she were the only person in the room was mesmerising. As she stared in wonder she realised that he was perfect in almost every way. There was little wonder that she had felt so drawn to him when they had first met in Salzburg.

 _Small and white  
Clean and bright  
You look happy to meet me_

Nodding towards Maria he smiled as he sang and Maria felt her whole body relax, allowing the soothing lilt of his voice to wash over her. She wondered if he had chosen the song deliberately, thinking back to her handkerchief and the fresh sprig of Edelweiss that he had placed within its folds when he returned it to her.

 _Blossom of snow may you bloom and grow,  
Bloom and grow forever,_

Elsa looked towards Maria as she stood with her back and head rested against the wooden paneled walls. She looked so at peace and Elsa recognsed instantly that Maria was in love with him. The way she stared adoringly towards him and what was even more obvious was the fact that Georg was in love with her. Max glanced at Elsa as she once again looked towards Georg.

 _Edelweiss, Edelweiss,  
Bless my homeland forever,_

Tears stung Maria's eyes as Liesl now joined her father as they sang a duet. How far he had come with his children and how Maria realized she was falling deeply in love with him. She knew it was wrong and that one of the reasons it was _so_ wrong was sitting right there in the room with them.

 _Edelweiss, Edelweiss,  
Every morning you greet me,  
Small and white,  
Clean and bright,  
You look happy to meet me,_

 _Blossom of snow may you bloom and grow,  
Bloom and grow forever,_

As Georg reached the final few lines of the song, in his mind there was no one else in the room apart from him and his Governess. His eyes were drawn once more to Maria's. They were the colour of the dew on a fresh mountain flower or a clear crystal blue sky and he was completely mesmerised.

 _Edelweiss Edelweiss,  
Bless my homeland forever._

Maria's heart swelled as Georg finished singing but continued to stare longingly into her eyes. Shrugging in a self-depreciating manner he felt his face redden. He needed to look away but she was captivating in every single way. Her face glowed as she met his gaze and she could see within it a promise of something so tantalizingly dangerous, yet irresistible.

Max recognized that the situation had become awkward and so he broke the tension with one of his witty yet semi-serious suggestions.

"Any time you say the word Georg you can be part of my new act… The von Trapp Family Singers."

Georg laughed and leant his hands on the neck of the guitar trying desperately not to glance over at Maria again. At that moment, Elsa stood and walked over to where Georg sat on the settee, she rested her hands on the back.

"I think it's about time we really filled this house with music. You promised me a grand and glorious party… remember?" she looked to try and gauge Georg's reaction but to her surprise she got little resistance from him.

"Yes, I do and a party you shall have!" He laughed as his children all erupted in whoops and cheers.

Did the Baroness have an ulterior motive for suggesting a party. Maria found that an unusual and disconcerting feeling was wrapping itself around her like a wild, thorny bramble… jealousy!

"Children, it's time to go to bed. Come now, say goodnight." Maria shepherded the children over to their father so that they could all wish him goodnight. Several kisses later and the children were all excitedly making their way up the stairs chattering wildly.

xXx

After seeing that the children were all settled in bed, Maria closed the door of her room and changed into her nightgown. She knelt beside her bed and began to pray. She hoped that God would answer the doubts that she had about her plans to become a Nun, although deep down she knew that there were no easy answers.

Settling into her cozy bed she pulled the covers up around her and snuggled into her pillows. Somehow she was certain that he would invade her dreams, just as he had done for the last few days since he had asked her to stay with them. Some of her dreams were far from decent and she was scared of the way her feelings for him seemed to be spiraling out of control.

Humming the tune for Edelweiss she slowly drifted off to sleep, with the image of her Captain with smiling lovingly at her, very much fixed in her mind.

xXx

"You never told me how appealing your little Governess was," Elsa Schraeder prowled around Georg's study like a caged panther, with a glass of scotch in her hand.

"Hmmm… well, really there is nothing to tell. She's a postulant at Nonnberg Abbey and was sent to us by the Reverend Mother. The children seem to like her, so that's all that matters." Georg was trying to act casually. He didn't want to encourage Elsa's current line of questioning but neither did he want her to think that he was trying to avoid the subject.

"Only the children?" Elsa was feeling particularly mischievous and she was eager to find out if her suspicions about Georg's feelings were correct.

Max, who was sitting by the fire nursing his own glass of whiskey looked on with some delight as his two best friends appeared to be treading on very thin ice with their current topic of conversation.

"I beg your pardon?" Georg was beginning to feel very uncomfortable and he fidgeted in his chair.

"Is it only the children that like their Governess?"

"I'm not quite sure what you're implying, Elsa. But to answer your question, she seems to be liked by most of the staff as well."

"That's not exactly what I meant as well you know, Georg von Trapp. I've known you for a long time, I know what makes you tick and I know what interests you. I must say though, she's not your usual type."

"How dare you, Elsa. Since when did I have a _type_?" Georg's nostrils flared in anger and he slammed his fist down on the desk.

"My, my. Did I hit a nerve?"

Georg glared at her still furious at her insinuation. His past was far from virtuous but since Agathe had died he'd hardly even looked at another woman. Besides Elsa, the only woman that had really caught his eye was Maria and what made her so special was the fact that he had enjoyed her company because of the friendship that she had bestowed upon him as much as anything else. She had hit a nerve but he was damned if he was going to explain his feelings to her.

"And exactly what _type_ are you… Elsa!" he spat.

Max decided it was time that he stepped in. He couldn't fathom why his friends were being so hostile to each other. He understood that Elsa might be a little jealous. He'd also noticed how intrigued Georg seemed by his Governess, but it was really no reason to start a war.

"Come now you two. It is far too late for this sort of thing. You'll wake the children and if you do that then I'll have no chance of finishing this delightful bottle of Whiskey you have here."

"You're right. In any case, I think it's time I retired to my room and left you two _gentlemen_ alone," Elsa strutted towards the door without waiting for a reply from either of the men.

As soon as Elsa had shut the door, Max turned to his old friend and raised an eyebrow.

"What!" Georg snapped.

"What on earth was all that about, Georg. I thought you and Elsa were getting on well. I _assumed_ that was the reason I was here?"

"The great Max Detweiler isn't always as observant as he thinks he is," Georg quipped as he poured himself another drink.

"Something is amiss here, Georg. I can't quite put my finger on it but I'll find out, you know I will, so you might as well tell me all the sordid little details now."

"Really, Max. You are insufferable. I have nothing more to say to you about this or any other matter." Georg took his drink with him and opened the study door.

"Now I'll bid you goodnight."

With a slam of the study door Georg left his old friend speechless and bemused, but Max vowed to himself that he would get to the bottom of the bizarre events that had just unfolded before him.

xXx


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:** Okay, so I was conscious of the fact that M  & G haven't really spoken to each other all that much since she became Governess, at least not in a civilised way. Hopefully this chapter will re-dress that anomaly! I'm sorry that I don't space my chapters out very well but I have to get on with them when I have the time and then when I've written them I can't wait to post them. This is a long one so be prepared.

 **Disclaimer** as per first chapter.

 **Rating** T

 **Chapter 11**

Parties, it seemed, took forever to organise.

Whilst everybody else was busy making arrangements, Max Detweiler was paying particular attention to the relationships, be them strained or otherwise between his friends and the new Governess.

One particular morning he had decided to take his breakfast on the veranda. He actually had little choice having missed the family breakfast by a good hour or so. He flicked through the paper and sipped at his coffee enjoying the silence. Once finished, he folded the paper neatly and went to stand by the balustrade. The children had made an early start and were already out in the garden with their Governess enjoying the pleasant mid-morning sun. Maria had just spread a blanket across the ground and was sitting with her guitar singing to the children.

"Well, well. What happened to you at breakfast?" Elsa purred as she joined him overlooking the tranquil lake. She looked out and noticed Maria and the children all seated on the blanket.

"I was a little tired this morning so I decided to just rise in my own time," Max sighed wearily.

"Very wise, why break the habit of a lifetime!" Elsa laughed.

"Actually, I didn't sleep very well last night," Max replied and Elsa could tell from his voice that he still sounded very fatigued.

It wasn't like Max at all. Normally he had a smart and witty comeback for everything but he didn't seem his normal effervescent self. Elsa turned and propped herself against the stone balustrade so that she could observe her old friend a little better. She gently placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"Max, darling, weren't you feeling well. The schnitzel last night was very rich, perhaps it gave you heart burn. I shall speak to cook about it today."

"No, I wasn't ill. I had something on my mind."

"Care to share it. You know what they say. A problem shared is a problem halved." Elsa was trying her best to lift Max's mood but it seemed that there really was something troubling him quite considerably.

"I can't help wondering what's going on between you two. I don't like it when my friends aren't getting along."

"Are you concerned because you care about _us_ or because you care about all our money going its separate ways!" Elsa laughed.

"Really, Elsa. I know that I am materialistic and incredibly predictable but I do care about you and Georg. You're all I have really."

Max had noticed that since their argument after the puppet show things had been very cool between Elsa and Georg. They talked when they had to and discussed plans for the party but Georg seemed to far prefer spending time with his Governess and the children than with Elsa. What worried him even more was that Elsa didn't seem to mind and in fact she had started encouraging him.

As they continued their conversation, below them, Georg strolled out onto the path leading up to the lake. He took his time, stopping to look out over the bluey-grey mountains but eventually he reached Maria and the children.

"Why aren't _you_ out there with Georg and his children?" Max snapped.

"Max, do I look like the maternal type? I thought you knew me better than that."

"You'll have to discover at least one maternal bone in your body when you become Baroness von Trapp. How can you be the mother of seven children if you don't even like them very much?" Max sneered.

"Now now, Max. When have I ever said that I don't like them. As you very well know I think they are enchanting. In any case, why do you assume that I will be marrying Georg?"

Max looked toward Elsa and sighed. "You know, Elsa. You are an enigma and to be honest I just don't have the energy to try and work out your little riddles today."

Max gave Elsa a peck on the cheek and then walked jadedly towards the house, intending to try and grab at least forty winks before he needed to go into Salzburg that afternoon.

Elsa turned toward the lake once more and looked over to where Georg stood beside Maria. It was about time he was taking his fatherly duties more seriously, even if it meant spending time with the flighty little Governess. He seemed happier than he had done in a long time and that pleased Elsa, very much.

xXx

Georg coughed as he approached Maria and then gesturing towards the blanket he asked politely,

"Do you mind if I join you?"

"Oh, no, of course not." Maria felt her pulse quicken as she looked up and saw that he was in his shirtsleeves which were rolled up. The top two buttons of his shirt were open, allowing some of his dark chest hair to peek out. She'd hardly ever seen him without a tie on before. He looked very relaxed, not at all like the brusque, rude man that had made her feel so unwelcome only a matter of weeks ago. Maria shuffled over on the blanket and smoothed it out before Georg carefully sat down next to her

After having listened to Maria singing, the children had all gone off in their separate directions to explore the garden. The younger children were playing hide and seek under Liesl's watchful eye and the boys were plotting something that neither Maria nor Georg seemed to be able to work out.

Georg looked at Maria and smiled before turning once again to gaze out over the lake. Why couldn't he just open his mouth and speak to her? He was a decorated Sea Captain for heaven's sake. He had fought against fierce enemies without even a second thought so why was it that the prospect of talking to Marla was filling him with so much fear. Why was it so difficult to just engage in a simple conversation with his children's Governess? He had been spending much more time with her and on each occasion they had passed the time of day amiably with conversations about the weather or how well the children were doing with their studies. How he found himself wishing that he could get back the Maria that had spent time with him all those months ago in Salzburg. They had been able to chat with a familiar ease then, even though they didn't know anything about each other. He knew he was treading on dangerous ground. She was still going to become a nun and if he let himself get too attached to her again it would just end in misery for him. But even knowing all this he just wanted to be close to her. Whenever she smiled at him he just came undone. Something drew him to her and he couldn't resist it. He couldn't resist _her_.

"What a beautiful…"

"It's so lovely to…" They spoke in unison and both of them laughed, instantly shattering the unbearably uncomfortable atmosphere.

"I'm very glad that you stayed," Georg spoke softly and sincerely as he looked into her glistening eyes.

"I'm very glad that you asked me to stay," Maria smiled before looking down at her guitar feeling a little embarrassed by his continuing gaze.

Several minutes passed where they just sat looking out over the shimmering blue lake. Then the boys ran past chasing one another breaking the silence.

"The children will soon be back at school. I know Liesl is looking forward to it," Maria decided it was best to try and make conversation.

"Yes. Usually I'm looking forward to September but this year, well, it's a little different."

Maria now shifted on her hip so that she leant towards him on the blanket.

"How do you mean… different?"

"Because of you I've come to know my children again. I enjoy their company and I think they enjoy having their father back. I'll miss them when they go back to school, "Georg laughed.

"Oh they do, Sir, they do," Maria was so happy that she was hearing him say such wonderful things about his children.

Suddenly, Georg leaned in towards her and whispered in her ear. "Please… Maria. When we're together, I'd very much like you to call me Georg."

Maria felt herself blush and she brought her hands up to her cheeks.

"I think maybe I've had a little too much sun," she whispered, bashfully.

"I think that you look perfect just the way you are." Georg reached across and gently pulled one of her hands away from her face and took it in his.

"I'm sorry for the way that I've treated you since you've been here. The last thing I ever wanted to do was to hurt you." He gently rubbed his thumb across the knuckles of her hand and it sent tingles throughout her body.

"I know you are," she whispered her voice beginning to break.

"After my wife, Agathe died I became a very selfish man. Everything my children did reminded me of her. When I should have been giving them my love I was pushing them away. You've shown me how to love them again and I will never be able to thank you enough for that."

"Just seeing you with the children and how happy they are, that's all the thanks that I need, truly. It makes me realise that my time here hasn't been wasted."

Maria looked down at their hands and she watched transfixed as he continued to stroke her ever so softly. She began to feel a fluttering in her stomach and the confusing feelings she'd had when they first met were flooding back and invading her every thought.

"Is it only the children that you'll miss… in September?" The question had escaped from her lips before she could even think about it. Georg was taken aback. He didn't expect her to ask such a thing and he was instantly flustered.

"No… err, yes. Isn't it right that I should miss my children?"

"Yes, yes, of course… I was only hoping…"

In that instant they heard children's laughter as Kurt came hurtling head over heels in front of them, ending up in a heap on the grass with Friedrich landing right on top of him.

Georg quickly released Maria's hand and jumped up so that he could help his two boys to their feet. After they were both off the ground and dusted down, Georg turned towards Maria who was now starting to pack away the blanket.

He opened his mouth as if to speak but Kurt cried out in pain as he put his weight on his ankle. Georg immediately scooped his son up into his arms and proceeded to carry him off to the house.

Maria looked on as Georg and his two sons became smaller and smaller, eventually reaching the terrace. She wasn't exactly sure what might have happened if they hadn't been interrupted and she was only now able to bring her very unfamiliar and confusing emotions under control. There was nothing more certain to her though. God certainly did move in very mysterious ways.

xXx

The night of the party arrived and the children were all very excited apart from Kurt who was still nursing a rather swollen ankle. He had been confined to bed rest for several days but had persuaded his Governess that he would be able to manage at least an hour or so at the party. Maria didn't have the heart to say no. For many of the children it was their first time experiencing such an extravagant affair. In fact, it was the first time that Maria had ever been invited to anything even half as glamorous as the ball, that was now well under way before her.

The women were so beautiful and sophisticated and the men were magnificent in their tailcoats and gloves. Maria had found herself searching out the Captain on several occasions. Each time he seemed to be dancing with a different woman. He was very much in demand it seemed but she was surprised that Elsa was very rarely in his company.

Maria strolled out onto the hedge lined terrace to find the children who were all practising their dancing. The girls were quite good but sadly for the boys they appeared to have two left feet!

"Why didn't you children tell me that you could dance," Maria asked innocently.

"We were afraid that you would make us all dance together… The von Trapp Family Dancers." Kurt twirled as the rest of the children laughed. As he did so he winced in pain and reached down to grab his ankle.

"Liesl, would you mind taking your brother inside. In fact, children, I think it's time you all got ready to say goodnight. I'll follow you in presently, I just need a little fresh air. I got rather hot in the ballroom earlier." Maria blushed as she admitted to herself that the reason she had got _so_ hot was watching the Captain as he strutted around like a handsome peacock drawing the attention of all the ladies in the room, including her.

Liesl nodded and ushered her brothers and sisters away through the hedged garden at the rear of the terrace.

Maria gazed into the ballroom once again as she heard the music of the Austrian Folk Dance, the Ländler, drift out on the warm evening air. Maria stared enviously at the couples on the dancefloor as they floated around the room. She looked around her and then curtsied at an imaginary admirer who had apparently asked her to dance. She stretched her arm out and proceeded to step delicately in time with the music.

Georg had become bored with the many women who were pestering him to dance. He had begun to feel like some sort of prize and more annoyingly to him he hadn't caught sight of Maria for about half an hour. He was feeling warm and clammy, so he decided to get some fresh air.

Walking out of the terrace doors he spotted Maria bowing. He chuckled as he remembered the first time she'd come to the house when he'd caught her dancing in his ballroom. He decided that it was about time that she had proper partner to dance with. He grinned as he pulled his gloves on purposefully, pressing his fingers down to ensure that they were a snug fit.

"Step hop, step hop…" Maria said to herself as she tried to remember the dance.

To her surprise, she was interrupted when Georg appeared at her shoulder and said to her imaginary partner, "Err, do allow me will you."

Putting his left arm behind his back he held out his right for her to take which she did, hesitantly. His grip was gentle but firm, but she wished that he didn't have his gloves on. However attractive she found them, she desperately wanted to feel the warmth of his skin on her own.

As the Ländler progressed they both became more comfortable and settled into the dance. They twirled and spun along with the music. Every time Maria caught his eye he looked so happy and his eyes lit up in a way that they seemed to do only for her. They sparkled in the moonlight and his hands seemed to be everywhere all at once and each time he touched her in a different place she felt sparks of electricity rush through her body.

Georg was amazed at how gracefully she danced. He assumed she'd had little or no opportunity to dance whilst at the Abbey, so she must have learnt as a young girl. His body was beginning to react to the fact that he was holding her so closely against him. His legs felt like jelly and his heart was racing with anticipation.

They came to a point in the dance where he wrapped one arm around her waist, holding her hand behind her whilst their other hands were held above their heads. It meant that they had to dance very closely and each could feel the others breath on their cheeks. They circled each other one way and then the next, each time they began to slow down every so gently. Still holding hands above their heads they stopped. They were inches apart and their eyes were locked together. He knew he was lost the moment she had lifted her eyes to his. She wasn't backing away, in fact if anything they were moving even closer together. He knew he shouldn't but he just couldn't resist her any longer. How could something which felt so wonderful, possibly be wrong?

His eyes searched hers, desperately trying to see if she felt as strongly for him as he did for her and in that infinite moment they were one, the space between them meant everything and nothing all in one instant.

He let her hand go and then brought his free hand up to her chin; their noses almost touching. The music still swirled around them but they were oblivious to everything and anything around them. His lips were mere millimetres away and she could feel them ever so slightly against her own lips. He pulled her towards him until finally their lips met in a sweet kiss which took only a split second but seemed to last forever.

Pulling away he expected to see her disapproval but he didn't. She didn't shy away from him or flee as fast as her legs could carry her. She stood there, and absorbed all of the love that his actions were conveying. He didn't know what frightened him more. The fact that she stood before him apparently willing to give herself to him or the fact that he had broken all of the rules that he had set himself and he was about to ruin her life forever because of his selfishness.

Coming to his senses he stepped away from her and he saw the look of loss sweep across her face.

"I don't remember anymore," he lied.

From the ballroom they heard the sound of applause and the music came to an end. Elsa, who had been searching for Georg for some time came out onto the terrace.

"Oh that was beautifully done," she smiled as she walked up to them both. "What a lovely couple you make."

Georg removed his gloves and turned to Maria. "Erm… I think it's time the children said goodnight."

"Yes, we'll be in the hall in a moment. We've got something very special prepared." Exactly what had just happened was beyond Maria's comprehension. She had wanted it to happen. Not at any point had she thought that anything that she was doing was wrong. He had seemed to want it too and yet his reaction at the end was so confusing. Then she thought about Elsa. Had she seen it all happen. Had she seen them kiss. They were being unfair to Elsa and to themselves. Tomorrow she would speak to him. They needed to sort out their feelings for everyone's sakes.

Maria disappeared behind the hedges at the back of the terrace leaving Georg and Elsa alone.

Elsa slid her arm through Georg's. "All that needless worrying Georg, you thought you wouldn't find a friend at the party."

Georg glanced back towards the terrace and scratched his ear uncomfortably. "A bit chilly out tonight isn't it?"

"Oh I don't know, it seemed rather warm to me," Elsa smirked.

Almost as if she were aware of his discomfort under Elsa's questioning gaze, Maria appeared and asked that the guests join her and the Captain's children in the hall to see them say goodnight.

Once again, Georg was amazed by how talented and enchanting his children were. All of the guests looked on enthralled as one by one they sang their way in harmony up the stairs to bed. Liesl carried Gretl as the children waved their final goodbyes.

As Max congratulated Maria, Elsa walked up to them and turned to Georg.

"Georg, you're not going to let Maria miss out on the rest of the party are you?" she asked, with a playful look on her face.

"Oh no, really I couldn't. I have nothing to wear." Maria was mortified. She needed to escape to her room and try to make sense of what had happened that evening.

Georg glared suspiciously at Elsa who just continued with her suggestion. "Georg, please. After that magnificent display, surely she deserves a thank you?"

"You can if you want Fraulein," he conceded.

"Whilst I very much appreciate being invited, I'm afraid I really must see to Kurt. His ankle is still very sore and I fear he may have hurt it further this evening."

"Well, as you wish," Georg answered bluntly and swiftly turned to address some of his other guests.

Elsa watched as Maria disappeared up the stairs and when her gaze finally found Georg once again she saw him glance up as Maria shut the upper door.

xXx

As the final party guests left, Georg retired to his study and took off his jacket, tie and medals and loosened his collar before slumping down in the chair close to the fire. He didn't even have the energy to pour himself a drink. He couldn't start to imagine how Maria must be feeling. After everything he had promised himself about allowing her to follow her own path he had broken his own rules. But the mixed messages she had been sending him had been so confusing. He rubbed his temples as he felt a crippling ache begin to travel its way across his forehead. Suddenly a knock at the door caused him to grimace in pain as it felt like a dagger had been embedded in his skull.

"Enter," he barked in annoyance.

Elsa sashayed over to where Georg sat and perched on the edge of the chair opposite him.

"You disappeared very quickly after we ate. Is there anything wrong?"

"Just a headache. Nothing a bit of peace and quiet won't fix," Georg hinted, hoping that Elsa would keep her visit short and sweet.

"Your Fraulein couldn't seem to keep her eyes off you this evening. Not that I blame her. You always look very handsome."

Georg tried to ignore Elsa's insinuations. He really wasn't in the mood for an argument and he knew that the way Elsa was at the moment the would never win anyway.

"What do you mean she couldn't keep her eyes off me?"

"Come now darling, you are a man. Let's not pretend that you don't know when a woman finds you attractive."

"I'm afraid, Elsa that plenty of women found me attractive tonight, I barely found time to breathe I was being asked to dance on so many occasions, so I really didn't notice whether Maria was watching me or not."

"Ahhh… Maria now is it?"

"A slip of the tongue," Georg snapped.

"Come now Georg, there's really no need to be so defensive. I may not be your lover any longer but I'm still your friend. I told you I would accompany you to Salzburg to keep an eye on you and it seems I was wise to do so."

Georg stood and walked over to his desk opening the top drawer he pulled out a hip flask and started drinking from it.

"It's clear for anyone to see that you are madly in love with her Georg and if I'm not mistaken she feels the same way about you."

"It's not as simple as that, Elsa. You don't know anything about it and I'm afraid I am not in the mood to fill you in on the details."

"What are you afraid of?" Elsa probed.

What was the point. She wasn't going to give up until she got her answers. He was tired of the whole situation and if nothing else he knew she was a good friend and only wanted what was best for him. She had taken his rebuff well even after he had treated her deplorably. She deserved to know the truth.

"I'm afraid of getting hurt, because if _I_ get hurt I will in turn hurt my children by shutting myself away from them again."

"Perhaps you're not really sure about your feelings for her, there's nothing more attractive to a man than a woman who is in love with him," Elsa suggested.

"That's the problem, Elsa. She's going to be a nun. She can't love me; she isn't free to and I will not be the one that corrupts her. Eventually she will realise that she's made a mistake and then she'll hate the very sight of me."

"Georg von Trapp, trust me, that young lady will never be a nun!"

xXx

The following morning. Maria and the children came down to breakfast and for once they had beaten the Captain. Max and Elsa followed shortly after. A few moments later Franz entered the room and headed towards Herr Detweiler.

"The Captain left you a note, Sir."

Max took the letter with a nod and waited until Franz had left before opening it carefully and reading its contents.

"It would appear that the Captain has been called away on business for a few days. He doesn't want any of you to worry though. He'll be back before you know it," he smiled sympathetically towards the children and avoided the very suspicious looks he was getting from both Elsa and Maria.

He folded the letter carefully and tucked it into the inside pocket of his jacket. He would read the personal note that Georg had addressed to him later and maybe then he would get the bottom of what had being going on.

xXx


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:** So, we have just about come full circle. Getting very close to the end now but I think there is one more chapter after this and then possibly an epilogue because I can't possibly stop on 13 chapters! I never expected to write a story that was quite this long but when inspiration strikes I suppose you just have to go along with it. I hope you've enjoyed reading it as much as I've enjoyed writing it. Thank you for all of your wonderful reviews, they really do make all the difference.

 **Disclaimer** as per first chapter.

 **Rating** T

 **Chapter 12**

" **Winklers-Buchhandlung"**

Max stared up at the faded sign above the once busy little bookshop. Paint was flaking off the dirt smeared window frames and he couldn't for the life of him understand why Georg had asked him to come here.

He took the letter that Georg had given him out of his breast pocket and unfolded it checking the address once again.

" _MAKE SURE YOU GIVE THE DOOR A FIRM PUSH_." Georg had written in bold letters, under the address.

Returning the paper to his pocket, Max positioned his shoulder against the door and whilst turning the handle he pushed as hard as he could. The door flew open and Max made quite a spectacular entrance. After cursing Georg and recovering his composure he brushed off his trousers, which had become dusty after colliding with the counter top then he slowly looked around.

There were dust covered boxes everywhere and books strewn across the tiled floor. Max shook his head. It was so sad to see what must once have been a fine establishment, looking so tired and unloved.

"Georg. Are you in here?" Max shouted, disturbing some settled dust as he did so. He looked around a little more, weaving his way through the bookshelves but still he couldn't see his friend. He winced as the sun streamed slanted rays of light through the grimy window. Dust hung in the air, illuminated like fireflies in the golden beams.

There was a small door at the back which he assumed must lead to some stairs that would take him to the rooms above the shop itself. He wasn't sure that the door would be unlocked but pushing down the handle he discovered that it opened quite easily, unlike the main door.

Max craned his neck and looked up the steep steps noticing that there was a dim light coming from one of the rooms. Holding onto the bannister, he carefully made his way up the stairs. Peering into the semi-lit room he discovered that it was a fully furnished study, complete with desk, chair and bookshelf. There was still no sign of Georg and so he continued along the short corridor. There was a small kitchen on the right and a bedroom to his left, then at the very end a further door which was shut.

Knowing that Georg must in the room behind the door he knocked firmly and awaited a reply.

"Max, what took you so long."

Max recognised the sound of his friend's voice and yet at the same time he didn't sound like himself at all. He hurriedly opened the door and was relieved to see Georg sitting on a small settee by quite a cosy fire. His trousers were crumpled and his shirt creased. Since leaving the Villa three days ago it was obvious that Georg hadn't shaved as he looked particularly dishevelled and his hair was far from perfectly groomed.

"My God, Georg, you look awful," Max stated bluntly.

"It's very nice to see you too, Max," Georg replied sarcastically.

There were blankets on the floor and at least one empty bottle of liquor. Georg held a glass in his hand and he turned back to look at the fire.

"It's a bit early for the hard stuff isn't it?" Max was concerned by what he saw.

"What does it matter. One of the advantages of being here is that there is no one to even give a damn whether I'm drinking or not," Georg spat.

"Hmmm… and why exactly _are_ we _here_?" Max's curiosity was almost unbearable. Ever since receiving Georg's letter he had wondered exactly why his friend had felt the need to flee his home making a feeble excuse for his absence.

"I needed some time to think, away from… everyone."

"Yes, but why _here_ exactly." Max twisted his head to look around the drab sitting room. "Does it belong to someone you know?"

"Ahhhh, yes it does, Max." Georg waved his finger at his friend in a very uncontrolled manner. "And you know the owner too, very well in fact."

Max was beginning to worry about the state of his friend's mind. It was obvious that he had been drinking too much but he hoped that was all it was.

When Max didn't reply, Georg flung a large brown envelope at him.

"There, read it," Georg ordered, as if he were back on one of his boats, barking orders out to his crew.

Minutes passed as Max scanned the document not once but twice trying to comprehend what it was that he was reading.

"I… I don't understand. This is a legal document; it states that _you_ are the owner of this shop, Georg. What could you possibly want with a bookshop?" The situation was no clearer to Max and he looked bemused towards Georg for some answers.

"Several months ago, someone else asked me that very question and you know, I realise now what a foolish and presumptuous thing it was for me to do. I am a man who has always been used to getting his own way, but the one thing that you just cannot _ever_ do with any success is buy someone's affections. I've come to learn that the hard way."

"You're really not making any sense, Georg. Are you sure you're feeling alright?" Max was becoming increasingly concerned by his friend's erratic behaviour.

Georg nodded and returned to his drink.

"Was it Elsa, that asked you about the shop. Is that why you and her have been so cool with each other lately?"

"Oh ho, no, it wasn't Elsa. She has no idea and I'd prefer it to stay that way. She's already had more than enough to say to me about this whole stupid mess."

"Well if it wasn't Elsa, then _who_?"

"It was Maria," Georg sighed as he rubbed his temple.

"Fraulein Maria… your children's Governess? Georg, I really don't understand. You've only just met her a few weeks ago. How could she possibly have known about this shop?"

"She knows about the shop Max, because I _bought_ it for her." Georg searched his friend's eyes. He wasn't sure what he expected to see there. Shock perhaps. Maybe even disgust. But all he found was confusion.

For once, Max Detweiler was almost speechless. Had his friend completely taken leave of his senses.

"What? You mean you knew her before she became one of your servants?"

"Yes, that is, I didn't _know_ her in the biblical sense," Georg snorted at the irony of his statement.

"Really, Georg, it's not like you to be so vulgar." Max realised that his friend really was drinking way too much, it had been a long time since he had heard him talk in such a distasteful manner.

"I'm sorry." Georg took a large gulp of the cheap whiskey and winced at the burning sensation as it trickled down his throat. "I asked you to come here so that I could explain. If I don't talk to someone, I think I might go mad."

Max nodded and settled himself in a small chair beside the window.

"Several months ago I came to this shop to get some books for Brigitta. I'd come here many, many times before but on this one occasion I met Maria. Believe it or not we were looking for the same book." Georg looked up at his friend who appeared to be listening intently, his chin resting on his hand.

"Anyway, there was just something about her, she was innocent and naïve and such a breath of fresh air, Max. I found myself thinking about her all the time. It sounds so stupid now but I kept coming back here until finally I met her again and then we started to talk. For several weeks we would meet up with each other and walk in the park. She was so easy to talk to, she had no airs or graces and we became friends."

"This is a very lovely story, Georg but it still doesn't explain how you came to buy this shop for her," Max was becoming a little impatient.

"The owner, Herr Winkler died. That's how we really started talking to each other I suppose. She was very upset and well, as the weeks passed I found out a little bit about her… or I thought I did. I bought the shop thinking that she could work here and perhaps her life would become a little more secure than it appeared to be."

"So you bought it for completely selfless reasons?" Max was dubious.

"Not exactly. I thought that if she worked in the shop then I'd be able to see her whenever I wanted to."

"But the Fraulein is going to become a _nun_ , Georg. I really don't think she'd be allowed to run a bookshop and she certainly wouldn't be able to have any sort of relationship with _you_!" Max laughed in disbelief at his friend's predicament as much as anything else.

"Yes, of course, I know that _now_ but at the time I didn't know she was a postulant. I might be stupid, Max but I'm not _that_ stupid."

"Are you telling me that she lied to you? I didn't think nuns were allowed to lie," Max asked, completely puzzled.

"No, she didn't lie exactly but let's say she was rather economical with the truth. As with hindsight, was I." Georg sighed. "She was appalled by the fact that I'd bought the bookshop and that was the last I saw of her until…"

"Until she became your children's Governess," Max completed his sentence as Georg once again took a gulp of his drink.

"Yes," Georg nodded, guiltily looking up at his friend.

"Really, Georg. It's no wonder you don't want Elsa to know anything about this. You have acted in the most reprehensible way. Why, I should punch you on the nose. Elsa is a very dear friend as you well know, I will _not_ allow you to mess with her feelings like this. The more I think about it the worse it is. You went to Vienna during this sordid affair and then you expected Elsa to just drop everything and return to Salzburg with you, where presumably she has agreed to become your wife!" Max was appalled, never in all the years that he had known Georg would he ever have believed that his friend could stoop so low.

"Calm down, Max. I went to Vienna to tell Elsa that I couldn't marry her. I'm not proud of my behaviour and believe me when I tell you that Elsa certainly didn't let me off lightly but we _are_ still friends and actually, she _insisted_ on returning to Salzburg with us. I think she knew that there was something troubling me."

"Why did you leave, Georg?" Max was relieved that Elsa hadn't been hurt too badly but he still didn't really know why they were here.

"I was frightened… confused perhaps is a better word. I knew that if I left for a few days I would be away from it, I'd be safe." Georg hated admitting his weaknesses, he hadn't been brought up to show them but he knew he needed to speak to someone about how he was feeling.

"Georg, you can hardly use this bookshop as an escape. What is it you can't face?"

"I can't face _her_ again," Georg sighed. He was exhausted through worry and lack of sleep.

" _Maria_? Are you in love with her?"

"Yes… no… I… I don't know. Elsa says that I am, she says that Maria is in love me."

"Have you let her see how you feel?" Everything was slowly becoming clear to Max.

"I'm afraid that I have. I just can't resist her. Whenever I'm near her I feel like I did when I first met Agathe. It isn't just a physical desire Max; I feel such a deep longing to be with her but by showing her my feelings I'm confusing her. She wants to become a nun and I'm making her doubt her vocation. What I'm doing is _wrong_ , Max."

"You do know that the love of a man and woman is holy too. Have you actually asked Maria what _she_ wants?"

"No of course not. How can I? If I tell her I love her and I scare her away then it isn't just me that will suffer, it's the children too."

"You should know, Georg, that yesterday Maria went to visit the Reverend Mother. She spent quite some time at the Abbey. When she came back she seemed at peace, perhaps she has already decided what she wants." Max pointed towards his friend. "Maybe what she really wants is you."

"But she's pledged her life to God and his service." Georg hadn't dared to let himself believe that she might actually feel as strongly as he did although she certainly hadn't acted as he had expected after they'd danced together.

"If she loves you, Georg, it doesn't mean that she loves God less. You have to find out. You have to come back. Your children miss you and if Elsa's right, then I think perhaps, not only the children?"

xXx

Returning to the Abbey had been the most sensible thing that Maria had done in quite some time. She had so many questions and very few answers. She had said her prayers every night as she always did but for some reason, God had eluded her.

After speaking to the Reverend Mother she understood why God had sent her to Georg and his children. She was finally happy that she understood his will and she was comfortable with her feelings. She had told the children on her return that as soon as they all went to school in September she would leave them.

Whilst she had admitted to herself how she felt about Georg, she had also come to terms with the fact that he would never be hers. Georg would soon be married and the children would have a new mother. She wasn't going to come in the way of that. In fact, she had been the one who had actively encouraged him to go to Elsa. When she was no longer needed here she would begin a new chapter in her life which certainly wouldn't involve Sea Captains!

xXx

The children had become restless with their father's continuing absence and Maria was worried that they were becoming a little unruly again. He had been having such a positive influence on them lately and it was very noticeable that they missed him desperately.

Elsa had tried her best to help keep them occupied, but the children didn't seem to warm to her very much. Maria on the other hand had grown to understand the Baroness a little better. Whilst they hadn't engaged in any lengthy conversations, they had been able to pass the time of day amiably. The Baroness had announced that morning that she would be returning to Vienna the following day. Maria was more than a little confused, she expected that the Baroness would at least wait until Georg returned but the more she thought about it the more things between the Captain and the Baroness didn't seem quite as they should be.

Morning studies being over, Maria shooed the children outside to get some fresh air. They didn't run out with their usual enthusiastic chatter but instead they trudged into the garden reluctantly. Liesl took the guitar with her hoping that she might be able to lift their spirits a little with a song.

Maria peered out of the study window to see the children sitting around Liesl as she played for them. From the corner of her eye she noticed a picture on a nearby table. She picked up the delicate metal framed photograph which showed a very handsome and proud Georg, who looked only a little younger along with the children and a lady that she assumed must be Agathe. The woman held a baby in her arms, which of course, Maria knew must be little Gretl. She realised that not long after this photograph had been taken, Agathe must have died. Maria felt her throat tighten and her eyes stung as they welled with tears, as she was overcome by sorrow. She had never noticed the photograph before on the very few occasions that she had been in Georg's study, so he must have placed it there just before he left the Villa.

From one of the other rooms, Maria heard Frau Schmidt calling her and so she gently returned the frame to the table and shut the study door behind her.

xXx

"Why don't we sing the song that Fraulein Maria taught us when we were scared of the thunderstorm. The one that always makes her feel better… remember?" Brigitta asked her brothers and sisters.

"Yes," Liesl smiled. "Let's try it."

One by one the children began to sing but the two little ones still felt very sad and couldn't understand why it didn't make them feel any better.

Liesl sat between them pulling them both under her arms into a warm hug as they continued with the next verse. Suddenly they heard a deeper voice join them in their singing and they looked over their shoulders, realising that their father had crept up on them from the back of the house.

They all ran to him like a herd of wild buffalo and nearly knocked him off his feet as they fought with each other to hug him first.

"Oh father, we've missed you. Why did you have to go away?" Louisa asked.

"I've missed you all too… very much." Georg glanced around at his children's excited faces. He hadn't realised that even by going away for a few days he would hurt them so much.

"I've only been away for three or four days, you've managed without me before," he stroked Liesl's cheek as they began to walk back towards the house. "Have I missed anything exciting whilst I've been away? Has Kurt managed to eat us out of house and home yet?" He joked with his son.

"Actually, we do have something to tell you father," Brigitta said very seriously, as she stopped and stood in front of Georg. "Fraulien Maria is going to leave us soon. She told us after she got back from the Abbey."

"Leave us?" It shouldn't have been a surprise; he knew she would go back to the Abbey but hearing it from the children made the news even more devastating. After speaking to Max he had dared to hope that there could be a future for them, but as he knew deep in his heart, there would never be anyone for Maria other than God.

"Yes, she's going back to the Abbey," Louisa confirmed his worst fears.

"Oh, I see," his voice trailed off. He didn't want to let his children see how much the news affected him.

"Oh Fraulein Maria, look, look, father is back." Having spotted Maria on the terrace, the children almost sang the news as Maria stood at the top of the terrace steps. "Father has come back from his trip away."

She looked so beautiful in a pretty green dress that she must have made while he was away, he thought.

"Good evening, Fraulein."

"Good evening." Maria couldn't stop a broad smile from sweeping across her lips.

"Alright, inside, go and get your dinner." She clapped her hands together as the children all came hurtling past her into the house.

Georg stood fixed to the spot as Maria slowly descended the stairs towards him.

"You left in such hurry, you didn't say goodbye. Not even to the children."

"It was wrong of me; I hope you can forgive me?"

"Why did you?" Maria could see from his eyes that something was troubling him.

"Please don't ask me, anyway, the reason no longer exists." Still Georg couldn't move nor tear his eyes away from hers. He didn't want to get any closer to her just in case he made a fool of himself. He had to accept her decision and let her move on with her life.

"Georg, _finally_ you've returned." Elsa breezed across the terrace and joined Maria half way down the steps. "Isn't it wonderful, Maria?"

Maria nodded as Georg eventually made his way up the steps and past the two women.

"The children have missed you terribly, Captain. I hope you areback to stay and you don't have any more unexpected business trips planned?" Maria was pleading as much as asking and in her heart of hearts she knew it wasn't only on the children's behalves.

He nodded sadly, before continuing on to the house.

Elsa watched as Maria's gaze followed him all the way across the terrace and through the doors.

Clearly they were both far too honourable and stubborn for their own good. She found herself looking heavenwards and whispering, "Please God, put them both out of their misery!"

"Pardon?" Maria asked as they began to ascend the stairs together. Elsa slid her arm through Maria's and gave her a friendly wink.

"Oh, nothing my dear. I was merely thinking aloud that Georg can be such a misery at times."

Elsa laughed to herself. Plainly her work here was not yet complete.

xXx


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:** So this ostensibly is the final chapter, however I'll be writing an epilogue because I don't want to leave it on 13 chapters. Thank you for reading and for reviewing, it really is very, very much appreciated!

 **Disclaimer** as per first chapter.

 **Rating** T

 **Chapter 13**

"If you'll excuse me, I think I'll get some fresh air before I retire for the night." Georg nodded at the two women seated at the table, "Elsa… Fraulein," as he excused himself and headed for the garden.

He felt as if he was suffocating under Elsa's piercing glare. Maria on the other hand had barely looked at him throughout dinner and so he thought the best thing for all concerned was if he left the women alone. He didn't even have Max as an ally, ashe had made arrangements to dine in Salzburg that night.

It was a pleasantly warm evening. The moon was full and bright, its shimmering reflection cast a silvery sparkle on the tranquil waters. So still in fact was the surface of the lake that it was almost like gazing into a gigantic mirror, seeing the stars blinking like fairy lights in its jet black depths.

It could have been perfect, if only he had someone to _share_ the tranquility of the moment.

xXx

Maria had also made her excuses soon after Georg left the table. She had never experienced such an awkward dinnertime. The Captain had kept trying to catch her eye but every time she looked up she saw Elsa scowling at him. She wouldn't like to be in his shoes, she thought, when Elsa would finally get him on his own.

Being too restless to go to bed she decided to go out onto the terrace. The fact that she might catch a glimpse of the Captain had certainly crossed her mind but didn't act as any kind of deterrent, in fact she found herself hoping that she would see him. He'd seemed so sad since he came back from his business trip, it reminded her of the melancholy air that had hung over him when they first met.

She wore the same thin, blue floaty dress that she had done on the day of the puppet show when he couldn't keep his eyes off her. The warm air stroked her skin and there wasn't even as much as a breath of wind to cool the evening. As Maria approached the balustrade she saw a dark figure silhouetted in the moonlight. It was the Captain and he was leaning on the gates, staring out over the glassy lake.

Maria watched as he walked a few steps before apparently spotting something on the far side. At that moment Elsa joined her on the terrace.

"There you are," Elsa smiled as she stood next to Maria and followed the Governesses gaze out into the night also noticing Georg, who was strolling by the large tree lined lake, until he was no longer within sight of the two women.

"Wasn't dinner delicious tonight? I really must congratulate cook tomorrow," Elsa stated trying to make conversation with Maria.

"Yes, it always is delicious. Much better than the food at the Abbey," Maria laughed weakly.

"Georg seemed a little quiet though, don't you think?" Elsa decided to cut to the chase and she turned to Maria.

"Oh, well I suppose so, although I didn't really notice," Maria had no idea why the Baroness would be speaking to her about the Captain and she started to feel very hot and flustered. Hopefully, September would come soon enough and then she would leave and Elsa wouldn't need to know anything about her past with the Captain.

"Maria… there's something you should know, something I should have told you before," Elsa's tone was very serious and Maria turned to meet her gaze.

"Yes, Baroness."

"You know that I am leaving for Vienna in the morning?"

"Well, yes, you told me… but I thought you would be staying to make arrangements. I mean for yours and the Captains… well, I assumed that you would be getting married." Blunt as ever, Maria cursed herself inwardly for being so clumsy with her words.

"It's no use, Georg and I, we've been dishonest to each other and utterly unfair to you. When two people talk of marriage…" Elsa looked away from Maria back over the lake trying to stop the swell of tears that she could feel and really didn't want Maria to see.

"I'm very fond of Georg but he really isn't the right man for me. You see, when he came to see me in Vienna we agreed then that we would no longer be… a couple if you like. We would never be able to marry each other. I need a man who needs me desperately or at least needs my money desperately and Georg, well, he was already in love with someone else, I think." Elsa looked directly at Maria.

"Oh, I see, I'm sorry. I just assumed when you came back to Salzburg with him…" Maria was still feeling tongue-tied and was trying not to think about the last few words that Elsa had spoken.

"Well, Maria, sometimes when you read between the lines, you don't always understand the full story," Elsa smiled warmly at the confused Governess.

"So you see, there really is nothing standing in your way."

"Excuse me, I'm not sure I understand." Maria did understand but she was scared by the fact that there was nothing stopping her from acting on her feelings.

"Oh come now, my dear. I've seen the way you look at Georg and the way that he hangs on your every word."

"Really, Baroness, I'm not sure what you think you've seen but I can assure you…"

Elsa raised her hand to silence Maria.

"Somewhere out there…" Elsa looked out over the balustrade into the inky darkness. "… is a very stubbornly proud man, who loves you very much, even though he may not be able to tell you. Who I think, does not deserve to live out his days as a widower." Elsa raised her eyebrows as Maria opened her mouth once again to dispute the Baroness's claims.

"And you my dear, I'm _certain_ , will never be a nun!" Elsa silenced Maria with the truth that she herself had already come to terms with after her meeting with the Reverend Mother.

"Now… if you'll forgive me, I will go inside and pack my little bags and get ready to go back to Vienna, where I belong … Auf Weidersehen, darling."

Elsa leant over and gave Maria a peck on the cheek before leaving her looking out over the garden searching for her future.

xXx

If she didn't do it now, then she would never have the courage to approach him. Elsa had given them her blessing and that was all that had bothered Maria once she had sorted out her own internal conflicts.

She had a hunch that he would have gone to the Gazebo. It was so peaceful there and she had spotted him on occasion making his way out there of an evening. As she wandered through the trees she saw him, sitting on the stone bench bathed in moonlight. He had his head in his hands and her heart instantly cried out to comfort him.

"Hello," Maria chirped, trying to act as casually as she could.

Georg looked up toward her but remained silent.

"I thought I _just_ might _find_ you _here_ ," she pointed at the ground accentuating each word as she spoke.

"Was there something you wanted, Fraulein. Is there something wrong with one of the children?" Georg became worried and stood as Maria joined him by the bench.

"Oh, no, no, I'm sorry if I scared you. Erm… may I?" Maria gestured towards the bench.

"Yes, please… please sit down." He waited until Maria had settled herself and then he joined her on the bench.

"The children missed you very much when you were away on business. It wasn't the same without you here. They've got used to having their father back," Maria smiled warmly at Georg and she looked into his dull eyes which had lost their usual spark.

"And nothing will be the same when you return to the Abbey and take your vows" Georg couldn't bear to torture himself, he stood and began to walk toward the Gazebo.

Maria could hold back no longer. That stupid, stubborn, honorable and incredibly handsome man was obviously not going to tell her that he loved her. It was up to her.

"Georg… I'm not going to be a nun." She stated frankly.

"You're not?" he seemed miles away, not fully comprehending what she had just said.

"No…" Maria stood and walked passed Georg towards the entrance to the Gazebo.

Georg turned now and watched as she passed him, "I don't understand."

"Well, when I spoke with the Reverend Mother she made me realise that becoming a nun was not the will of God."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Georg didn't know what he was saying.

"You are?" she couldn't believe it, she was shocked and her tone betrayed her disbelief at his reply.

"What… no, I… I mean…" fleetingly he panicked, he didn't want Maria to think that he was disappointed and yet neither did he want to frighten her with his excitement.

"Well, you can't become a nun when you are in love with someone else… can you?" Maria looked longingly into his eyes that were now alive with love and desire.

He shook his head and as he did so he reached up and took her chin between his fingers. Slowly he drew her to him until their lips met in a slow delicate kiss. As they parted he placed a featherlike kiss on her nose. She fell into his arms resting her head on Georg's shoulder as he stroked the hair on the back of her head.

Instantly he felt like the last few weeks had been erased. If he closed his eyes he imagined they would be back in Mirabel Gardens before all the confusion and miscommunication had shattered their blossoming relationship.

"The Reverend Mother told me, that when the Lord closes a door, somewhere he opens a window," Maria sighed as he continued to caress her silky smooth hair.

Georg pushed her away gently so that he could look deep into her eyes once again, smiling broadly as his heart was filled with love and adoration for this wonderful woman that stood before him, he asked her, "What else does the Reverend Mother say?"

"That you have to look for your life."

"Is that why you followed me here?" Georg cupped her face between his hands and allowed his thumbs to skim back and forth across her cheeks.

"Yes, I suppose it was."

"And have you found it, Maria?"

"I know I have… I love you, Georg." Maria buried her head once more on his shoulder and wrapped her arms around his broad back.

"I love you too, more than you will ever know." Georg kissed the top of her head before hugging her tightly as if trying to make sure that he would never lose her again.

"When did you realise how much you loved me?" Maria felt a little ashamed to ask it but her curiosity got the better of her.

"I knew the moment you dropped that silly book on the floor in the bookshop," he replied, honestly. "How about you?"

"That's a difficult question to ask a former postulant," Maria paused to think for a moment. "I suppose it was the moment that you gave me the Edelweiss, but at that time I wasn't really sure what it was like to love a man. I'd only ever been used to loving God."

Georg nodded, understanding Maria's conflicted feelings.

"Why didn't you tell me that you loved me, Georg?"

As he traced delicate circles on her neck with his fingertips he cursed the fear that he'd had of being hurt and of hurting her. "I didn't want to stop you from following your dream. If I'd told you how I felt, I was worried that you'd decide not to become a nun and then perhaps weeks or months later you would regret your decision and then you'd hate me and my family."

"Oh Georg." Maria pulled him closer to her almost squeezing the breath out of him." "I could never hate you or the children, I love you far too much for that."

"Anyway," Georg chuckled a little. "Why didn't you tell _me_ that you loved me?"

"Ah, well, that's very simple you see. I'd resigned myself to the fact that I wouldn't become a nun because I knew that I loved you. But I couldn't tell you because I thought that you and Elsa were to be married. I didn't want to come in the way of that."

"Oh my darling," Georg whispered into Maria's ear, sending shivers down her back. "You are the most beautiful woman I have ever met, both inside and out."

Georg continued to pepper kisses along Maria's jaw and then down her neck. She tipped her head over to let him gain easier access to the tender skin which was crying out for his lips. She felt her eyelids flutter shut as a wave of desire swept over her.

"Georg…"

"Yes, Maria?" he whispered as he gently nipped her skin.

"Kiss me… on the lips."

Georg looked into her adoring eyes and was astounded by her confidence.

"Nothing would give me greater pleasure, my darling." He threaded his fingers behind her ear and cupped the back of her head in his palm as he drew her to him. His eyes looked down at her glistening lips as she licked them in anticipation. They touched and a spark of electricity flowed between them. Instantly she parted her lips and his tongue slid through, tasting every inch of her mouth. Maria moaned as she had never ever felt the sorts of sensations that were now flowing through every single fibre of her body.

Georg was desperately trying to keep control of his building desire. He pulled away slightly and placed a single chaste kiss on her now swollen, moist lips.

"Thank you," Maria whispered breathlessly, as her fingers skimmed across his mouth before finding the small and intriguing scar just below his bottom lip. She allowed her hands to fall down between their bodies and he then took her hands in his and pulled her gently into the middle of the Gazebo.

He began running his lips across her forehead desperately wanting to maintain the physical contact between them, "Maria, is there anyone I should go to, to ask permission to marry you?"

They were mere inches apart and Maria smiled as she felt his breath against her cheek.

"Well, why don't we ask…"

"…the children." They said in unison as they laughed, before Georg once again pulled Maria into him for a warm embrace.

Before they knew it the wind started to pick up and a cool breeze swept through the Gazebo. Georg rubbed Maria's shoulders as he felt her shiver in his arms.

He took her by the hand and led her through the trees to the back of the house.

Unbeknownst to Georg and Maria, at a window above them, Baroness Schraeder smiled as she watched the newly engaged couple walk hand in hand across the moonlit lawn.

xXx

 _Books are the compasses and telescopes and sextants and charts which other men have prepared to help us navigate the dangerous seas of human life._

 _~Jesse Lee Bennett~_


	14. Epilogue

**A/N:** A promised, an epilogue! I hope it just about remains decent enough to be a T!

 **Disclaimer** as per first chapter.

 **Rating** T

 **Epilogue**

" _Please_ , Maria…" Georg moaned as he desperately tried to turn the key that he had eventually managed to place in the keyhole of the Honeymoon Suite at the Hotel de Crillon.

Maria continued to trail kisses down his cheek and along his jaw before her hands slid their way up and under the lapels of his jacket. She could feel the roughness of his chest hair through his shirt and she felt an urgent need to touch him with her fingertips. Finding his tie, she began slowly working it loose. As Georg continued to fumble with the key she pushed him backwards with some force. One hand flew behind him to cushion his contact with the sturdy wooden door, whilst his other grabbed her bottom and pulled her closer to him.

"As lovely as this is," he growled, "mmmm… and it certainly is very, very… ahhhhh… lovely…"

Maria's fingers now grazed his neck as she undid the top two buttons of his shirt and pulled the collar open. She reached forward so that she could kiss the little hollow at the bottom of his throat below his Adams apple.

"That journey took several hours too long…" she purred, as her hands reached down to the waist band of his trousers and tugged at his shirt. "Having to resist the urge to touch you was like the sweetest torture imaginable."

"Well, my darling…" he groaned, "if you would just… mmm…" Georg was finding it hard to string a coherent sentence together as his new bride's hands were now snaking their way under his shirt and around his waist towards his back.

"Can we at least… " he sighed and closed his eyes, as her fingers slipped under his waist band again, "get into our room…" and slid around to the front, "before you undress me completely." Georg's eyes snapped open as he felt her fingers fiddle with the button on his trousers. His hands quickly covered hers and he captured her mouth with his in a deep, passionate kiss.

They parted breathlessly and Maria released him, allowing him to successfully open the door and drag their bags into the room. As soon as the door closed behind them he scooped Maria up into his arms as she squealed in delicious anticipation.

"If I didn't know it to be true, Fraulein, I would never have believed that you were going to be a nun," Georg teased her mischievously as he unceremoniously dumped her in the middle of the biggest, most sumptuous four poster bed Maria had ever seen in her entire life.

"It's all your fault," she grinned as she landed on the bed and bounced several times before settling. "If you hadn't have corrupted me I would by now be wearing a wimple."

Feeling like a little girl again, Maria found herself lying completely flat looking up at the intricately painted ceiling, whilst running her arms and legs across the bed covers as if making a snow angel.

"When you've quite finished," Georg raised an eyebrow at her. "Do you think you could make room for me?"

Maria sat up and shuffled over patting the space next to her on the bed.

Georg hopped onto the bed and stretched out on his side beside her with his head propped up on his hand.

"Now… where were we?" he delicately flicked some stray hairs away from her forehead before trailing his fingers down her cheek and neck, then along her collarbone and then languidly down her arm until he took her hand in his and pulled it to his lips.

"I do recall I was trying to unbutton your trousers," Maria grinned as she pushed him onto his back. As she did so his eyes twinkled dangerously and she brought her hand up to cup his cheek.

"Have I told you how much I love you," she asked as she ran her fingers through his tousled hair.

"Err… only about half a dozen times today, I think," he laughed and then winced as she slapped him softly on the cheek.

As she ran her thumb along his lips he parted them slightly so that she could feel his warm breath on her fingers. She ran the tip of her index finger back and forth over the scar below his bottom lip.

"How did you get this?"

"Oh, just doing something incredibly courageous as is usual for a decorated Naval Captain," he boasted, taking Maria's fingers in his hands and bringing them to his mouth again where he kissed the tip of each one before turning her hand over and bringing it to his lips.

"Everybody told me that you were so very brave," she said adoringly, as she watched entranced as he continued caressing her fingers with his mouth.

"And you my darling, are so very gullible," he chuckled as he once again braced himself preparing for her retribution which came in the most delicious of ways.

Maria quickly positioned herself atop him and she pinned his arms just above his head. He smirked as he saw her moist full lips approaching his and then just as he closed his eyes expecting her lips to meet his he was shocked when he felt her whisper into his ear. "You have been very, very naughty, you will pay for that, Captain von Trapp."

"Oh I do hope so," he groaned, as she licked the rim of his ear before nipping it gently between her teeth.

What with the heat of her breath and the movement of her body against his hips he was struggling to control the desire that was building between his loins. He was sure that Maria must be able to feel him as she writhed on top of him practically undoing him right there and then.

Unable to control himself any longer he flipped her over. He had sworn to himself that he would treat her with the respect that she deserved even though he desperately wanted to devour every last inch of her body. Georg's lips found the side of her neck and she leaned her head over to the right so that he could continue to kiss and nip the soft skin that he found there. Maria moaned as he moved her hair gently away from her neck and trailed kisses along her shoulder.

She crushed her body against his; their hands ran wildly over each other. Impatient to be able to touch more than just the skin of his face, Maria pushed his jacket over his shoulders. He shrugged it off and then threw it onto the floor. Returning to his partly unbuttoned shirt Maria finished what she had started a few minutes earlier. She pushed the shirt open and stared for the first time at his naked upper body. He pulled the shirt from his back and dropped it to the floor. She wasn't sure what she had expected to see beneath his formal shirt but she knew that she wasn't disappointed. He was a strong, muscular man with broad shoulders and a wide chest which was covered in coarse dark hair. Maria placed her hands on his chest as she stared into his eyes. They had never been darker and she felt a tingling in her stomach which spread down between her thighs. She could see the love that he held for her and after a moment of unspoken reassurance she trailed her fingers down and across his stomach to the waist band of his trousers which she quickly undid and helped as he slid them from his legs.

Georg's long fingers then began to unbutton Maria's blouse. They did so with great skill and dexterity. Soon the blouse joined the rapidly growing pile of clothes that littered the bedroom floor.

They stripped quickly out of their remaining clothes and Georg drew back the covers of the bed. They slipped underneath and he pulled her close. He felt her warm firm breasts against his chest and her foot slowly and sensuously worked its way up from his ankle to his knee.

"My God, Maria. The things you do to me." Georg grabbed her bottom and roughly pulled her body against his. Maria could feel him hard against her groin. She could feel his hips moving slowly, pushing against her and she could feel his heart beating rapidly in his chest. Her own pulse began to rise and her breath came in short gasps, she wanted him so much and he didn't disappoint her.

xXx

After several hours of glorious love making they lay together, completely sated, arms and legs entwined until Georg leaned over and after placing a soft kiss on Maria's forehead he said,

"Oh, I almost forgot… " he threw the covers back and Maria watched transfixed as her naked husband walked across to the bags that they had brought into the suite with them. After rummaging around for several minutes he came back to bed and joined her under the covers.

They lay side by side both propping their heads on their hands and he placed a small flat rectangular present on the bed between them. It was wrapped in a beautiful blue floral patterned paper with a delicate pink bow on the top.

Maria looked at the parcel and then looked up at her husband questioningly.

"It's my wedding present to you, my darling," he leaned over and pressed a lingering kiss to her lips.

"Georg… you shouldn't have; I mean… I didn't get you anything," Maria felt rather embarrassed, she didn't realise that she should have bought him a gift, never having been married before!

Trailing his fingers down her arm and brushing his thumb against her breast he growled,

"You were the only present I could ever have wished for and just in case you didn't notice, I thoroughly enjoyed unwrapping you."

Maria felt herself blush which she thought was ridiculous considering the various carnal activities they had just engaged in.

"Go on… open it."

"Yes, Captain," she saluted him with a grin on her still flushed face.

Delicately, Maria began to unwrap the present. The paper was so beautiful that she wanted to make sure she didn't rip it. She would keep it forever as one of the many memories she would have of their honeymoon.

Finally removing the paper. She smiled. Maria ran her fingers over its smooth silky surface before turning it over to reveal the words, "John Dale by Ejnar Mikkelsen" on the cover of the familiar book.

Tears began to well in Maria's eyes as she looked up to see Georg who also appeared to be struggling to keep his emotions in check.

"Oh, my darling…"

"Look inside." Georg reached over to Maria's hands and helped her turn back the cover. As she did so she found a perfectly pressed sprig of Edelweiss attached to a beautifully handwritten note.

" _I love you not only for what you are, but for what I am when I am with you. I love you not only for what you have made of yourself, but for what you are making of me_." *

Maria dropped the book and suddenly leaned across and took Georg's face between her hands. She stared deep into his eyes before their lips crashed together in a deeply passionate kiss.

Pulling slowly away, Maria looked once more into his eyes, "I don't care how many times I've told you today… I love you so much, Georg von Trapp. Thank you for making me the happiest woman alive."

He reached over and pulled her tightly to him. He could feel her heart beating rapidly in her chest. After a few moments he whispered in Maria's ear, "And thank you for making _me_ the luckiest man alive."

They parted once more as Georg stroked her cheek and Maria touched the fragile flowers with the tips of her fingers before looking up once again.

"Are these the flowers that were in the handkerchief that I lost?"

Georg merely nodded and smiled.

"You kept them… for all this time. You didn't throw them away." Maria was astounded by how much he had loved her, even then.

"I wanted to keep something that would remind me of you. I didn't know if I'd ever meet you again, you see?"

"Oh, my love… underneath that big brave Sea captain's exterior you are just a big softy, aren't you?" Maria teased, although inside she was overflowing with love and adulation for her husband.

Georg laughed as he leaned over and put the book on the bed behind Maria so that he could be nearer to her. Maria turned and lifted the book staring at it briefly before she placed it on the table behind her.

Smirking, Georg took Maria's hand in his. "Besides, I thought you might need something to stop you from getting bored on your honeymoon."

"Oh, I already have something for that…" Maria purred, as she pushed him onto his back once more before her hand slipped beneath the covers and began to glide down her husband's taut stomach.

"It's called… my husband!"

xXx

* _The poem this quote is attributed to, by Roy Croft, is nearly identical to a German-language poem by Eric Fried titled "Ich liebe dich" ("I Love You"). It is difficult to say if Croft actually wrote this poem or just translated Fried's poem. Often the quote is also attributed to "Anonymous" or Elizabeth Browning._


End file.
